First Impressions
by starsandsunsets
Summary: Isabella Swan comes into the small town of Forks. She had her heart broken a couple of times before and would not fall for the same trick twice. She meets Edward Cullen, the player. Will she fall for his charms or will she suffer heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to anything Twilight related, including Edward. :(**

**A/N: Well this is my first FanFiction, so I hope you like it. Please Rate and Review!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Surprise!**

I sighed as I looked back to my group of friends huddled around me. I was going to miss everyone at Dalton Smith Prep Academy. New York was my life, but now I was going to move all the way to the other side of the continent, to little home town of Forks, Washington. Well here I am, 17 years old and I'm a junior.

I heard my flight being called and I quickly looked back to my friends who had tears glistening in their eyes. I knew I did too. I quickly hugged them all and promised to call as soon as I could. I quickly slung my carryon bag over my shoulder and walked over the boarding plane. I pushed my bag in the overhead compartment and sat at my seat by the window. The comfy first class seats allowed me to relax and recollect all my memories of New York.

I will miss New York. The bustling city life, that was busy day and night. Nobody would recognize you right away, unlike Forks, where they probably now know about my arrival. There are so secrets in Forks. One little gossip secret and it will spread across town like a fierce wildfire.

Renee and Charlie divorced when Emmett and I were barely 10 months old. Renee took her with me to Phoenix and Emmett stayed in Forks. Renee and I had a lot of good times in Phoenix, the hot sprawling town and the sunshine. Renee and I were like best friends and we told each other everything. When I graduated 8th grade, in the summer, Renee met a man named Phil.

Phil was a minor league baseball player. He was a pretty cool guy and Renee quickly became infatuated, which turned to love. They had a pretty good relationship and I felt that we were a real family. They married quickly by the end of summer.

Renee was at first hesitant to get married that quick, especially from that former marriage with Charlie, and obviously it didn't work out. Well they married and they are now a blissfully happy couple. It was scheduled in the fall that Phil had to go around a lot playing and I didn't want to break apart their marriage so quickly.

I insisted on boarding school and Renee was all for my education. So she sent me to Dalton Smith Prep Academy in New York. From first glance, it may be some superficial expensive school where Barbie dolls and their Kens roam around in their expensive luxury cars wearing designer clothes.

But if you stuck around long enough, you would find some neglected by their parents, only being pampered by the rich life. The gossip and secret lives they all had.

But anyways, I have made some new friends and quickly fitted in. I had a few boyfriends here and there and I would get my fair shares of detention.

Well my frantic mom decided that I needed some time to spend with family, before I leave to college and won't see them for awhile. So here I am on a plane flying to see Charlie and Emmett.

I would be starting school in a couple of days. I would be the new girl. The new meat in the small student population consisting of only 347 people, and now 348. They have all grown up together and known each other. It would be hard to make new friends.

Renee and I worked up an agreement. I was to go to Forks after winter break. I celebrated New Year's in New York, which I would prefer any day than that dreary old small town. Fireworks lighting up in a rainy town wasn't always the most exciting view, considering you want to be outside shivering under an umbrella waiting for the excitement to begin.

Luckily my clothes I wore in New York were suitable for Forks, but Renee gave me a credit card for a reason….

I reached into my tote bag and took out my I-pod. I turned on some relaxing classical music on and fell asleep.

I woke up to the flight attendant announcing that the plane was landing and to buckle up your seat belts. I checked my seat belt and leaned my head against the seat. The plane landed and I went through the hassle of getting my suitcases and bags off the luggage carousel and through security.

I saw a man holding up a sign that said Isabella Swan. The man was a fairly average height and had brown curly hair that seemed much like Emmett's. He had on a police uniform. He was Chief of Forks, Charlie, my father.

I smiled and quickly walked up to him.

"Hello Chief Swan. Nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I held out my hand.

Charlie looked shocked and looked at my hand to my face, before finally deciding on a warm embrace.

"Wow Bells, you have sure grown up!"

I blushed a light pink. I wasn't used to everyone complimenting me, even though I got if often. I don't know if people did it to be nice or that they make me feel accepted. I was overall a plain girl. Average height of 5'4, brown hair and brown eyes. Something typical, nothing exotic or interesting like fiery red hair or icy blue eyes.

Charlie and I walked out and into his police cruiser. We put the luggage in the back and I sat in the passenger seat.

"So does Emmett know I'm here?" I asked once the car started moving.

"Nope. I figured maybe you would want a surprise or something. He's in school right now," I nodded my head and looked out the window.

Charlie told me some stories about Emmett and him trying to cook and how it always ends up as a disaster. They usually ate take out for dinner. The only thing Charlie knew how to make was eggs and bacon. From what I heard, never, _never _ever let Emmett near the kitchen, let alone a stove.

I knew how to cook. When I lived with Renee, her experiments weren't always too good. I learned from a few cook books Renee had laying around and I always provided the dinner. Phil knew how to cook some meals; at least someone didn't have to suffer.

Emmett wasn't a chubby little boy who ate a lot of candy now. He was a big guy at 6'5 with a lot of muscles, which he takes pride in. He seems like a guy with a big tough exterior, but inside he is a lovable teddy bear.

We continued the drive back home in silence. Charlie pulled into a small driveway. The house was a two story white house that could be fixed up with some paint. Charlie unlocked the door and grabbed some bags. I went inside and saw a couch with a big T.V. The kitchen had un-matching chairs and the paint on the cabinets was wearing off.

Back at boarding school, I had a little obsession about home decorating. I was in an elective class where you learn about fixing up the house and I was fascinated by the different color contrasts. By the end of that semester class, my room was newly painted with funky modern decorations. Let's say I was lucky to not have a roommate all those years. And if I had a roommate, I don't think she would enjoy all the drastic changes.

I had to do something about this house.

I grabbed some bags from outside and closed the door. I headed upstairs to the right to my old bedroom. Charlie's room was to the far left. A bathroom separated Charlie's and Emmett's room. Luckily I had the master bedroom with its own bathroom. It would sure be awkward sharing a bathroom with two men.

My room was a pale daisy yellow from my baby days. There was a new queen sized bed in the corner and adjacent to it was an old wooden rocking chair. There was a brand new desk and computer with wireless internet connected to it. There was an empty closet and a couple of dressers.

Charlie finished up all my bags and came in.

"Well I didn't do much to it. It's been awhile since you been here so Emmett and I dusted around and got you a new bed and desk. I'm sure Emmett here can drive you to get some supplies this weekend," I nodded and went to unpack.

I unloaded all my clothes and hung them in my closet and folded them in my dressers. I put some pictures up and took out my I-home. I organized everything and made a list of what I wanted around my room and what the house needed to be fixed of.

I looked at my clock and it was 6:00 p.m. I headed downstairs and saw Charlie watching some TV.

"Emmett had a football game today and should be coming home around late at night. How about you go and surprise him at school? His game should be ending in a couple of minutes," Charlie suggested. I agreed.

Charlie took me to Forks High School and handed me Emmett's extra set of keys for his jeep. I quickly found the red jeep and opened the door. I sat in the driver's seat and looked around. There was a pine freshener hanging from the rearview mirror. It was pretty clean and neat.

The jeep was huge! I had to jump from a distance to get into the seat. I looked through Emmett's CDs and it had a wide range of music. His radio station was set to the latest hits. He seemed to like anything from rap to pop and everything in between, except for jazz, classical and country.

I heard distant cheers and turned to find the source of noise. I heard faint marching band music. What a shame since their shoes will only get muddy with the wet grass and constant rain. I saw people getting out and I ducked a bit from their view. No need to tell Emmett about the early surprise.

I fiddled around with the radio, until I found a song I liked. People started pulling out of the parking lot, but the football team was no show. Eventually a huge crowd came out and from what I saw were sweaty guys in padding and their football uniforms. Cheerleaders were beside them chatting about whatever.

The football players were carrying someone on their backs. I heard cheers and laughter coming from that group. Eventually they broke away and separated to their cars. I saw a big buff guy which I assumed was Emmett walk past everyone up to his car. Everyone else's cars were on the other side of the parking lot. _Perfect._

Emmett started walked in to his car and soon a light job. I found some Ray Bans and slipped them on. Emmett luckily went around in car in the back to the driver's seat. He opened the door and looked confused when he saw my presence.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my car?" Emmett asked fiercely. He looked menacing, like someone you would not mess with unless you wanted to die.

"Why Emmett, nice way to greet your own sister!" I teased.

"Bella?!" he shrieked.

I smiled and jumped at him. He caught me and swung me around.

"Hey you're back!"

"Yup, and I'm finishing my junior and senior here at Forks!"

He swung me around again and placed me in the driver's seat. I scooted over the seat into the passengers. I buckled my seatbelt and waited for Emmett to start driving.

"So from what I heard, you guys won the game?" I asked.

"Oh we totally creamed those suckers! They were our biggest rivals every year and last year they beat us by one measly point. We showed them this time!"

By now, Emmett pulled into the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser.

"So Bella, any plans tonight?" I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett I just came back to Forks, where I haven't been ever since I was born. I only know you and Charlie, why would I have plans?"

It was silent for a moment for two, before Emmett finally got the picture. I was beginning to think Emmett was dropped on the head as a baby.

"Oh yeah huh?! Well a couple of close friends and I are going out to eat in Port Angeles to celebrate the game! You should come!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Emmett, I don't know….I don't know anyone and I don't want to feel like I'm intruding.." I trailed off.

"Don't worry about it! They've wanted to meet my baby sis all these years!"

"Um okay…"

"Go change into something casual and I'll meet you back down here in 10 minutes!"

I nodded and headed up the stairs after Emmett, who stormed up the stairs like a herd of elephants. I headed to my room and looked around in my closet. I had a lot of clothes. My friends loved to buy clothes for me. They always chastised my old wardrobe and insisted on a brand new one. They always updated my wardrobe every two weeks, and I couldn't have a say in any of it.

I gotten used to their habits and have to go shopping at least once a month. I would need to go to the mall soon. My car better come soon from New York. The car was a sweet 16th birthday present from Renee and Phil. I loved it.

I pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black polo. I went to the bathroom and combed out my hair putting it into an elegant ponytail. I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss. I didn't look too bad.

I grabbed my cell phone and an extra set of keys Charlie gave me and put it in my new purse my friends gave to me as a farewell present. I think it was also a hint to come back to visit soon and do some heavy duty shopping. It was the latest purse from the line Marc by Marc Jacobs. It was hard to find, but knowing my friends one phone call sealed the deal.

I grabbed my new Burberry trench coat and I-pod and went out the door. Emmett was waiting downstairs tapping his foot impatiently.

He finally saw me and grumbled," Why do girls always take so long?"

"Emmett, Emmett. Patience is a virtue," I chided

He frowned and walked out the door.

"Bye Dad!" I shouted.

"Bye kids! Be safe!"

I closed the door and headed out to the jeep. Emmett was already in the car rocking out to some tunes. I jumped in and Emmett pulled out the driveway. Once we were past a couple of streets from our house, Emmett pushed down on the accelerator. I guess traffic rules don't abide to him, even if he was the Chief's son.

Emmett told me more about his game and his past victories. He was a linebacker, which must have explained his muscles. I stared outside of the window, looking at highways rush past. There was not a lot of traffic and noise. I was soothed to random car honks and angry taxi drivers, not pattering rain.

Emmett pulled into a parking lot with some cars scattered here and there. The restaurant was called La Bella Italia. I slipped on my trench coat and grabbed my handbag. I walked alongside Emmett inside the restaurant. I felt the cool breeze when the door opened.

A hostess who looked like she had a cake full of make up thrown to her face came up to us. She looked Emmett up and down and smiled a grin, which I think was suppose to be seductive, but all you ended up seeing was lipstick on her teeth and some leafy green thing between it.

"What can _I_ help _you_ with?" she purred.

"No thanks. I'm looking for someone," The hostess looked disappointed and sent a glare my way. Emmett was busy scanning around the room.

Emmett turned and pulled my arm toward a big round table. They must have heard Emmett's loud footsteps and turned to look at him.

* * *

Well that's it. The first chapter of my story. I hoped you like it and please R&R!

More will defintely be coming soon!

-starsandsunsets


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Well if you guys haven't figured it out, it is all human story. Here is the second chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can, but it's going to be busy this month for me. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

**Greetings**

_Emmett turned and pulled my arm toward a big round table. They must have heard Emmett's loud footsteps and turned to look at him_

They smiled when they saw Emmett, but a look of confusion was etched on each of their beautiful faces when they saw me. Emmett sat next to his gorgeous blonde and he pulled me down next to him. I was sitting next to a small girl with spiky black hair.

I looked around the table and everyone looked like they were out of the covers of Vogue. Next to me was a pixie looking girl and her spiky hair haloed her pale face. She had stunning gray eyes and looked like a very bubbly person. She clearly wore designer clothing and was sipping at her Coke quickly.

Next to the pixie like girl was a handsome man. He looked about 6'4 and had honey blonde hair. He had sparkling blue eyes and a lanky strong build. You could see some hints of his muscles underneath that white button up shirt. He smiled at the pixie girl lovingly. You can immediately tell that they were very much in love and were a couple.

Next to Emmett was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She had long wavy blonde locks cascading across her back. She was the exact definition of pure beauty. She had perfect features and a pair of sparkling blue eyes. You can tell with one look that she had curves that exceeded every model from the runway. Every girl in here must have taken a hit on their self esteem when she's in the room.

Next to the blonde beauty was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had messily disarrayed bronze hair and enchanting green eyes that were intense and fierce. His lips were curved up in a smirk and he seemed to have an aura of confidence around him. I could just stare at him all day…

I felt so bland in comparison to all of them. Even Emmett was pretty good looking with his curly mess of brown hair and his adorable dimples when he smiles. I felt like the ugly duckling among the group.

"So Emmett, who is your friend?" the blonde asked cautiously with a hint of worry and anger mixed in her voice.

"Oh Rosalie! This is Bella!" Emmett exclaimed happily.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie said flatly.

"Hey Bella! I'm Alice Cullen!" Alice gushed.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale," Jasper politely said, putting a hand on Alice calming her down. She slightly stopped bouncing in her seat.

"And I'm Edward Cullen," the bronze haired Greek God said smoothly.

I smiled politely at all of them.

"So Emmett, I never heard of you talking about a _Bella_ in your life," Rosalie said coldly. I wonder what I did to offend her, or was she always like this?

"Didn't I?" Emmett asked confused.

It was silent for minutes and the tension in the air was tangible. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw the waiter come to our table, but quickly turned around and back in the kitchen.

"No, you didn't," Rosalie said enunciating every word clearly like Emmett didn't understand.

Emmett looked puzzled for another minute before his face brightened up.

"Haven't I? She's my sister. I have been telling you loads about her!" Emmett boomed.

Rosalie's face seemed to click and she smacked Emmett on the back of his head.

"Every time you talk about your sister, you always say Isabella, not Bella," Rosalie snapped.

Rosalie turned to me and smiled hugely.

"Hey I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. Sorry about the earlier introduction, but I thought Emmett was cheating on me," she said with an apologetic smile. I waved my hand and smiled.

The waiter came back and we were ready to order. Everyone ordered and the waiter's gaze lingered on Alice, then Rosalie and he eventually looked at me. I turned away disgusted and he walked away, but not without a wink. My soda came and I took a long sip.

Alice and Rosalie both complimented on my coat, and I could immediately tell that they were always wearing the hottest trends and never missing out on one.

I grinned and took it off. I hung it around my chair and straightened my shirt collar.

"Hey you and Emmett match!" Rosalie giggled. I looked at Emmett and he looked at me. We were both wearing black polos and dark wash jeans.

"Great minds think alike Emmett," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"You guys look like real twins now!" Alice squealed.

"But I am the older one," Emmett proudly declared.

"By a minute," I muttered.

Everyone started laughing and soon I joined in. The food came and we started eating. I found out more about everyone and vice versa.

Everyone was 17 and juniors at Forks High School. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were also football players and Edward had scored the winning point. I told them about New York and school.

It took all my willpower to not stare at Edward during the whole dinner. I luckily managed to control myself and look at him directly when he appointed a question to me.

We just had fun and eventually Rosalie and Emmett switched places so we girls can all talk. We finally finished dinner and I was just staring mindlessly around the room. My eyes fell upon a group of girls in Forks High School cheerleading uniforms, school colors blue and gold.

One of them met my eye and glared at me. I turned away confused and sipped at my soda. The group of girls eventually got up, but not without hitching their skirts higher than they already are and adding make up to their heavily powdered faces.

They all walked past Edward sending him flirtatious winks and he responded with a crooked dazzling smile. He soon ended up in a full out heavy make out session with a short brunette with curly hair. I looked away disgusted and Alice and Rosalie had done the same thing. Emmett and Jasper just rolled their eyes, like something like this happened very often.

Then I realized what kind of person Edward really was. He was an overconfident arrogant egotistical player. He was a playboy, a womanizer. He toyed with girl's feelings and dumps them faster than you can burn last season's shoes (Think Alice). He goes for what he wants and when he gets it, it's all over. The chase is over. The relationship is over, if there was ever one considered anyways.

I had my fair share of dating players back in New York. I rejected them, but they instead saw my disinterest as playing hard to get. They liked 'fiery' girls and thus it started the chase. They were the cat and I was the mouse. They start the little game by earning my trust. They promised me that they changed for the better for me, but who knows what other girls have been answered the same way.

At first they were all sweet and caring and not glancing at another girl, but two weeks later and they wouldn't give a damn about me catching him and another girl messing around. They turned back on their promise, if there was one considered in the first place. My heart gets broken and my friends comfort me with pity in their eyes.

But back then, I was stupid and naïve. I was young and reckless. Their good looks lured me in, but no way was I falling for anything like that again. No way was I ever dating Edward Cullen, despite his good looks.

I turned back to Edward and the girl was now straddling him in his lap. His hands were roaming across her back and I felt like gagging. Emmett cleared his throat and the girl looked away annoyed. Edward whispered something in her ear and she swatted his arm playfully and gave out an annoying high pitched giggle. She slid off slowly and blew him an air kiss.

She walked out swaying her hips in a suppose to be seductive gesture, but it made it look like she just cracked her hipbone and needed some form of hip moving exercise.

Edward turned back around and his lips were shiny from lip gloss. He smiled a big smile at me and winked. I frowned at his forward behavior and looked at my nails instead.

"So Bella, did you have any boyfriends back in New York?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head and Emmett got into protective brother mode.

"Did they hurt your feelings Bella? Because if they did book me a one way ticket to New York and be ready to call the hospital," Emmett growled and pounded his fist into his other hand.

"It's alright Emmett," I giggled.

"You have to show us pictures your ex-boyfriends!" Rosalie squealed.

I agreed and the waiter came to pay the bill. I saw everyone reach into their wallets, but I decided to pay. I mean afterall I was intruding on their usual Friday night celebratory dinner. I quickly pulled my credit card out of my wallet and slammed it on the tray and handed it back to the waiter. He left and I looked back at everyone.

They all had their jaws wide opened and were gaping at me.

"What?" I asked suddenly self conscious.

"You pulled out that credit card faster than Alice," Jasper said quietly.

"And you have a credit card?!" Emmett incredulously said.

"Well Renee and Phil insisted on me getting one, and plus back at the school in New York having a credit card or a debit card was essential amongst others," I answered.

"No fair! Charlie never got me a credit card!" Emmett pouted.

"Um yes he did Emmett. It was part of your 16th birthday present along with your car. But you proved to be irresponsible and you kept losing your card, so your privileges got taken away," Alice chirped.

The waiter came back with my card and I put it away. I put my cell phone and credit card back in my bag. I slipped on my coat and excused myself to go to the bathroom.

**A/N: Well I don't really have any action going on yet, but it should be coming up. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

**Erm well I have State testing this next two weeks so all the different schedules and homework dumped on me is dragging me down. Everyone in here is probably OOC, but I try not to make them so different. Thank you readers and reviewers!**

**Chapter 3**

**Good Night Kiss or Slap?**

BPOV

_The waiter came back with my card and I put it away. I put my cell phone and credit card back in my bag. I slipped on my coat and excused myself to go to the bathroom. _

When I came back the table was empty and I went outside.

Outside everyone was waiting for me. Alice dragged me to a silver Volvo and stuffed me in the passenger seat. I saw Rosalie hop in Emmett's jeep and Jasper in the back.

"Emmett is going to take Rose and Jasper home and we'll take us home," Alice said happily. I mindlessly nodded and Edward got in the car. Suddenly Alice hopped back out muttering something about clothes and Rosalie, and went in the jeep.

I looked out the window and realized that the car was moving really fast. Edward was probably going at 120 mph at least. The car ride continued in silence and I just stared out the window. All I saw were trees, trees and more trees. No traces of sunshine, everything was mossy and green here. There were no Starbucks on every corner. I missed New York.

Edward stopped right in front of my house and I left without a word.

"Bella!" I heard my name and I turned around. Edward jogged over to me and I waited impatiently tapping my foot on the wooden porch floor.

"Yes?" I said when he finally came into hearing range.

"I was just wondering if I get my good bye kiss," he gave me a mischievous smile and a flirtatious wink. I suppressed my frown and stepped closer to him.

He grinned and leaned his face down. I tip toed and when our lips were centimeters apart, I whispered," Fat chance," and slapped his face. I stepped away and opened the door with my keys. I slammed the door quickly and ran up the stairs.

I quickly found some sweats and a T-shirt and threw my clothes in the hamper. I crawled in bed and quickly fell asleep due to jetlag.

I woke up to a bounce on my bed. I ignored the bounce, but it continued. The bounces started getting harder and faster and I felt the springs of the mattress quickly move up and down. I quickly sat up and saw Emmett bouncing up and down on my bed.

I kicked him as hard as I could and he fell to the ground with a huge slam. I got off and stared at him.

"Ouch Bells, what was that for?"

"Bouncing on my bed at 9 a.m. in the morning, that' what! What are you doing here anyways?" I pondered the possibilities about why Emmett is here and the early wake up call.

"Well Charlie said maybe you want to fix up your room and I decided after Saturday morning cartoons I'll wake you. Your bed is very bouncy, it's so cool!" Emmett got up and started bouncing on my bed.

"Fine Emmett. Let me change and you can take me to Home Depot or Lowe's or whatever this little town offers," I said and pushed Emmett off the bed and to the door. I slammed the door and locked it. I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I haven't cleaned myself after that plane ride and dinner.

I stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out of the steamed bathroom and headed to my closet. I grabbed my black Soffe shorts that reached about midthigh and said DSPA on the back. I found a football jersey that was my ex's. It was a dark green and had the number 11 in the front and his last name on the back.

I put on my big black hoodie that spelled the school's name in big gold block letters and the school mascot, the Vikings. It was so big and baggy it covered my shorts, but it didn't look bad. I slipped on socks and sneakers and grabbed my purse. I ran out the door and downstairs.

I followed Emmett out the door and into the Jeep.

"So where first captain?" I asked Emmett.

"Well Alice and Rose wanted to spend more time with you so the whole gang will be coming with us," Emmett answered.

Emmett stopped in front of a white two story house that was well kept to perfection. Rosalie came out, more like strutted out. She looked stunning in a plain black form- fitting T-shirt and jean shorts with flip flops.

Jasper came running out in just a white T-shirt and blue basketball shorts. He slid in next to Rosalie and soon we were off.

Emmett pulled into this hidden road and stopped in front of the most magnificent house I had ever seen. It was about three stories and a classic white. It had this aura of elegance around it.

The door slammed open and Alice bounced out. I have no idea how she can be so perky this early. Edward came out slouching.

Alice came out in a hoodie that was way to big for her, I think it was Jasper's and sweats. Edward had on a blue FHS T-shirt and basketball shorts that had the school mascot in the little corner on the left side.

Alice sat in Jasper's lap and then Edward came in. I stared out the window just watching the sights go by. Soon Emmett pulled into the parking lot and I recognized the orange carts to be Home Depot. As I turned to get out, my arm knocked my purse off the seat and I bent down to pick it up.

Down there on the floor were dirt and some gum wrappers. _Ew, was that a condom wrapper?_ I will never look at Emmett's jeep the same way ever again.

After surveying the other messy damage, I picked up my purse and hopped out of the car.

Rosalie and Alice looked at one another and they smiled widely. Jasper chucked and Edward's eyes seemed to rake across my whole body, but he never seemed to make eye contact with me. Emmett looked like he was ready to burst.

"Bella? Are you even wearing pants?" Emmett asked furiously.

"Well I'm wearing shorts," I rolled my eyes and started walking to the entrance. Pretty soon I heard soft pattering footsteps behind me. I walked in through Home Depot and made a beeline to the aisle that contained all the paint cans.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, simple as that.

**I realized that my chapters seemed to get less words every time...  
So I'll work on getting longer chapters and such.  
Thank you reviewers and viewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Caught!**

BPOV

"_Well I'm wearing shorts," I rolled my eyes and started walking to the entrance. Pretty soon I heard soft pattering footsteps behind me. I walked in through Home Depot and made a beeline to the aisle that contained all the paint cans._

I looked through color swatches and samples. Alice got all excited and decided to paint her room a whole new different color and everything. She went through different shades of different colors and started stuffing cans in Jasper's arms.

I turned around to ask Emmett which color should the porch be, but I found him and Rosalie in a lip lock. I saw Alice skipping down the aisle looking at more paint colors and Jasper grudgingly trailing after her. I turned back and I peeked at the left and I saw a girl draped over Edward whispering in his ear.

I thought I heard the phrase 'shower' and then they left. I rolled my eyes and decided on a midnight blue and grabbed 2 cans. I grabbed a couple of white cans and dumped it in the cart. I rolled over to Alice and Jasper dumped their paint cans in the cart.

Pretty soon everyone was done and we headed over to pay. Once we were outside the doors, we realized Edward wasn't there. They all tried calling him, but he didn't answer his cell phone. Alice sighed and grabbed me and Rosalie by the arm and we were once again back in Home Depot.

"Basically knowing my brother and living with him all these years, he is probably macking with some girl. Rose, you go look in the nursery and I'll look near the washing machines. Bella you check the toilets," Alice instructed. We headed off to our aisles and I passed the shower aisle and I thought I saw some bronze flash out a bit.

I sighed and walked down that aisle. I passed shower stalls and finally came to a big one. The girl that was practically groping Edward earlier was being pushed to the wall. She locked her arms around his neck and had her eyes closed. She looked like she could be hyperventilating. Edward had both hands on either side of her head.

I cleared my throat," Enjoy testing out the shower?"

Edward turned around staring at me and the girl gave me a glare.

"Anyways, we're leaving, unless you plan to stay testing out all the other showers in here," with that I swiftly turned on my heel and walked out the aisle.

I made my way to the washing machine and saw Alice sticking her head in one of them. She lifted her head out and closed the door and turned to me.

"What? I was checking out if this washing machine could hold more clothes than the one I had at home," Alice smiled and skipped ahead. We made our way to the Nursery and pulled Rosalie away from the beautiful lilies.

We walked out the exit and back in the jeep. We all sat in our original arrangements and waited for Edward to finally come out.

**Sorry it's so short! **

**-Serena**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Painting your life story**

BPOV

_We walked out the exit and back in the jeep. We all sat in our original arrangements and waited for Edward to finally come out._

I stared absently at the dashboard of the jeep. From what I was aware of, Emmett had started cracking up jokes and I could feel vibrations from his booming laughter. Rosalie and Alice were planning a next shopping trip sometime soon.

After a couple of minutes passed, even thought it felt like hours, I heard a groan from the backseat. I turned around and saw Alice shaking her head in her hands. Jasper was rubbing her back soothingly, Rosalie looked mad and annoyed. I followed her gaze and saw Edward.

He was walking briskly towards the car, with a look of annoyance sketched on his face. His hair was even more disheveled, and his cheeks were smeared with a shiny pinkish substance. Behind him hot on his tail was the girl from earlier. She looked determined and she walked like she was on a runway of a fashion show and was pushing her chest out.

She tried to walk quicker, but Edward's wide strides were no match for her. When Edward was almost to the door and the door handle was in arm's reach, I heard the click of the door being locked. I turned and saw Emmett grinning mischievously and rubbing his hands together.

We rolled down the windows slightly. Edward was now at the door and pulling the door handle. He looked frustrated when he couldn't pull it open. He started banging on the window, but he wasn't getting any responses. Luckily the tinted windows concealed our faces from his view. We were all suppressing laugher and a giggle or two would pop out.

By now the girl had caught up with Edward. She licked her lips and swung her hips to and fro as she approached him. Edward's back was now facing the Jeep and he banged against the door quietly. I covered my mouth stopping the laugh that threatened to burst out.

The girl stepped up to Edward and was now drawing random doodles on his chest.

"So Eddie what do you say, we could always go test out more showers or even the one at my place. My parents are on vacation," the girl said in a raspy voice.

"Sorry Mindy or was it Cindy? My parents are expecting me home," Edward responded in a collected, suave tone. It was fascinating how he could be eager to get a move on, but now quite the opposite. But of course he had _experience._

"It's Penelope and feel free to drop by _anytime_," and she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Edward. Edward accepted it and gave her a grin, which left her flustered looking and she looked dazed. Edward impatiently looked back to the door and pulled the handle. It, of course, wouldn't budge. He groaned in aggravation and ran a hair through his tousled hair.

Penelope seemed to snap out of her daze and she stepped up closer until their chests were touching. She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. Eventually she left and Emmett unlocked the door. When Edward stepped in, he entered a world of laughter.

Emmett's loud laugh surpassed all of us, but you could hear Alice's cute high pitched giggle. Jasper was chuckling while trying to calm down the little ball of energy. My sides and stomach started aching, but I couldn't stop laughing. Edward slammed the door loudly, but that didn't stop us.

After the giggling and laughter finally died away, it was silent. I turned back and Edward looked livid. If you just added steam coming out of his ears, it would be a perfect example of anger.

"What was that all about?" he hissed out.

"Well sorry but I needed my daily dose of entertainment," Emmett said before chuckling.

"Well you didn't have to lock me out for that long!" Edward wailed.

"Well you needed a taste of your own medicine," I said quietly, hoping maybe nobody would hear me, but they did.

It as if it was an acted scene. All heads turned to me at the same time and openly gaped. Edward stared at me with a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jerk," I turned back in my seat looking directly out the front window.

After a moment of unnecessary silence, Emmett started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive back home was in silence and I hoped not everyone was as tense as I was feeling. Emmett stopped the car and got out. I hopped out and grabbed the two paint cans. I let Emmett open the front door and we entered. Everyone else grabbed the paint cans.

They all dropped it down in the foyer and Emmett went to find the brushes. He came back and handed us each a paintbrush.

We decided that we will paint my room first, then the porch. Emmett's room and the kitchen can be painted next week.

Emmett took two of the paint cans and brought it up to my room. We moved my furniture around and put plastic tarp all over it. I opened up my bedroom window to let some fresh air in.

We painted for an hour or two. It was kind of entertaining watching others paint. Alice painted in light quick strokes, while Jasper did it slowly and calmly. Rosalie seemed to be checking in her compact mirror constantly to see if the paint fumes have affected her face anyhow. Emmett tried to paint faster than everyone, like it was a competition.

And Edward…._Edward…._ seemed a bit broody right now. I tried not to associate with him too much. The only words we had spoken to each other were "pass the paint", and with that we separated to different walls.

I was painting a wall with Emmett. I got the lower portion, while he painted towards the ceiling. Alice was on Jasper's back painting as far as her tiny arms could reach. Rosalie and Edward were both painting separate walls.

The room felt tense at times when I would be near Edward and everyone would stiffen up or tried to talk about a happy subject. Eventually Emmett got hungry, so Rosalie and he went downstairs to scrounge for food, but knowing Emmett grocery shopping was required at least once a week, sometimes twice!

My walls were almost done, so Alice and Jasper decided to go start on the porch. Soon it was just me and Edward alone. I walked to the window and stuck my head out. I breathed in a breath of fresh air, getting the paint fumes out of my system. I looked to my left and saw a nearby forest.

The roads were empty with a few cars parked here or there. In New York, there were always cars passing by where I lived and there were no nearby forests.

I sighed at the thought of New York and stuck my head back in the room. I turned around and right in front of me was Edward. He looked hesitant, like he was fighting an internal battle between himself and some unknown force, perhaps his conscience?

He stuck his right foot out, but then stuck it back in its original position. One of my eyebrows rose up as I looked at him with a questioning glance. I walked past him and started painting one of the unfinished walls. I felt a presence next to me and saw an arm reach up to paint. We painted in silence and sometimes when I peeked out of my peripheral vision I saw him staring at me, but then quickly turn back.

After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Bella,"

I didn't say anything. He cleared his throat and attempted again, but this time louder.

"Bella,"

I turned to him and gestured with my hands that he should go on. He opened his mouth, but closed it again.

I started getting impatient and was about to walk past him and out the door.

"Bella, have I done…….something to……offend you?" Edward asked with a hesitant expression on his face. It shocked me how he would struggle for words; he always seemed like the smooth talker.

I didn't know how to answer him. Was I to blurt it out to his face about how I felt about his playboy ways? Was it really my place to set him straight? I got angrier and angrier thinking about his actions. Did he not have a heart or was he too selfish to see that?

A scowl made its way to my face and I thought I saw a flash of fear in his expression.

"Seriously do you need an answer to that question?! I think you know what you do," I spat out in a disgusted tone. I stormed out the room and made my way down to the kitchen. I sat on the counter and Rosalie just finished making a batch of sandwiches. They were piled high on a plate and she pushed it to Emmett.

Emmett took one and was about to take a bite out of it when I snatched it out from him. I furiously took a bite out of it and tried to chew my anger away. Emmett glared and pouted at me but took another sandwich to eat.

"What's with the foul mood Bella?" Emmett asked.

I frowned and took another sandwich from the plate.

"One word, Edward," I said.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other with understanding.

"Care to be more specific?" Emmett asked.

"T-that, that jerk asked me if he offended me in any way! Is he too dense to realize that toying with girls is not only offending me but other women out there who are now suffering heartbreak due to the one and only Edward Cullen here in Forks!" I sputtered out.

Emmett handed me another sandwich and I gladly took it.

"I know what you mean Bella. The only girls he haven't flirted with before was probably me, since Alice doesn't count. You're probably next on his list, so watch out," Rosalie said in a thoughtful tone.

I flashed a smile at her and nodded.

"Edward's not a bad guy, once you get past the player part, but I'll let you decide baby sis,"

I finished up my sandwich and took the now empty plate and put it in the sink.

I followed Rosalie out to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Alice. Edward was on the ground near the sofa, but seemed to avoid eye contact with me. After flicking through several channels, we decided on simply watching "She's the Man."

We mostly sat through the movie in silence, not even Emmett got up to make popcorn or any food. When we were done, Emmett took everyone else back home. Once they left through the door I clicked off the DVD player and turned off the TV.

I put the DVD back in its case and dumped it in a nearby drawer. I walked slowly back upstairs, a miracle that I didn't trip since I came to Forks. Maybe it won't be so bad if you aren't falling on your face half the time. I entered my room and was surrounded by the smell of fresh paint. All my walls were painted thoroughly.

Edward must have finished up. That was thoughtful of him I guess….although I have no idea why he would finish it up.

I shrugged off the thought and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into a T-shirt and sweats. I left my hair down to air dry and headed downstairs. I saw Charlie and Emmett making loud noises downstairs.

I plopped down on the recliner and grabbed a slice of pizza from the coffee table. I rooted with them for the Seattle Mariners. Seattle Mariners won and Emmett got up and started cheering.

He picked up his cell phone and started to hum an elevator song while waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hold on Jasper," and he clicked another button and once again hummed the elevator song.

"Houston, we have a problem. Well not me but you two!"

"Well just shut up you two scum bags! I know you two watched the game and Seattle Mariners won! In your face! Arizona Diamondbacks LOST! What is that? Oh nothing but a big ole' L for LOSER!"

Emmett started doing a strange victory dance with his cell phone high in the air.

When he was finally done he put his phone back to his ear.

"So you two lost the bet. You each owe me 100! Pay me on Monday. Good bye losers! I have a celebratory dance to look forward to!"

Emmett hung up and slammed the phone back on the couch. He looked at the phone and let out a 'hah!" before resuming his victory dance. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Charlie. He merely shrugged and turned off the T.V.

Charlie got up and bid us good night.

Emmett excitedly turned back to me. He looked a little too giddy for my taste.

"So Bells! Guess what?!"

"……."

"Well since your room smells like paint, we're having a sleepover in my room!"

With that he went and threw me across his shoulder caveman style. He marched, well more like stomped, up to my room. He set me down in my room and then he left.

I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed my blanket and pillow. Then I walked extra slowly to Emmett's room. I had no idea what he had in store for me, not like I wanted to know anyways…..

I opened the door to his room and what I saw was definitely unexpected. I didn't expect him to go this far.

**Well I don't know anything about baseball and I'm not even interested but my fingers just started typing away and soon they were watching the Seattle Mariners. I don't have anything against the Arizona Diamondbacks but I just needed some random team so Google gave me a couple of choices. :)**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Slumber Party-Yay or Nay?**

_I opened the door to his room and what I saw was definitely unexpected. I didn't expect him to go this far._

My jaw dropped and I was sure it was hanging on the floor by now. There was Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and finally Emmett all in a pillow fight. Alice was smacking Emmett with her pink pillow as hard as she could. Rosalie was tickling Alice and Jasper was trying to calm everyone down but meanwhile he was attacking Emmett.

All over the place were soda, pillows, blankets, sleeping bags, board games and snacks. There was also a huge "Welcome Home Bella" banner on the ground. It was blue with glitter and paint all over it.

"Stop?" I said even though it came out more like a question. Everyone turned to me and then sheepishly stopped what they were doing.

Alice set her pillow down and jumped down from the bed to get the banner. She grabbed one end and Jasper grabbed the other.

It was a funny sight. Jasper's end was high while Alice's was low so it looked all slanted.

Rosalie stifled a giggle and went over to help Alice. Emmett gave me a real big smile and went in front of me.

"_Welcome home Bella_

_We sure are happy fellas_

_We're glad to have you here_

_Now why don't you go and be a dear……._

……_.We welcome you to dreary Forks……."_

Emmett trailed off there. I assume he forgot the lyrics. He started singing that song over and over again in vain, but the rest of the lyrics were lost in his head. The rest stood there smiling at Emmett.

After repeating that verse like about 10 times, someone took action.

"Emmett we get it! You guys welcome Bella to Forks, now shut it! You clearly forgot the lyrics so stop it" Charlie bellowed from his room.

Emmett glared at the wall with narrowed eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Come on let's move this party downstairs. _Someone_ next door here is a party pooper," Emmett said with a pout.

We each grabbed our own pillows and blankets and some snacks. We headed downstairs to the living room. We dumped our stuff on a random couch or a recliner.

Jasper and Emmett started moving the furniture so then it was all against the wall. Now we were just sitting in a cleared living room. The boys got up to get some bowls and cups for the drinks and snacks.

Then I noticed that one person was missing.

"Alice?" I asked warily.

"Yea Bella?"

"Where's Edward?" I asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh….um…..he has a project to finish up," Alice finished up perkily. She sounded _too_ cheerful and perky and it didn't help my assumption when she turned to Rosalie with widened eyes.

Unfortunately I saw, but I chose to let her continue her charade. It was after all none of my business if Edward was here or not, but I felt that it has something to do with me.

I nodded and grabbed some pretzels from the bowl Jasper was holding. I started chewing them rapidly.

"Hey Bella! You look like a chipmunk chewing like that!" Emmett boomed. I was sure Charlie could hear him upstairs.

I heard a hollow smack and turned to see Rosalie smacking Emmett on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Emmett whined. He grabbed some chips and started somberly chewing them. We could hear the distinct 'crunch crunch' with each bite he took. I took another look at Emmett and I started laughing. I couldn't help it. It was amazing how much control Rosalie had over Emmett, who was surely whipped.

Soon everyone joined in and eventually Emmett laughed too, occasionally spraying us with bits of chips.

We soon stopped using tissue to wipe off spit and pieces of chips off our faces.

"Emmett maybe you shouldn't eat any chips anymore," Jasper said and took the bag of chips away.

After much arguing we finally decided to let Emmett have his precious chips back and settled on a simple game of classic Monopoly.

I quickly grabbed the thimble, which was kind of ironic since I always get hurt and choosing a game piece that was suppose to 'protect' me from getting hurt was strange.

Everyone chose their game pieces and we rolled to see who went first. Rosalie was going first, then Jasper, Emmett, Alice and then I was last.

After 3 soda bottles and 2 chip bags were gone, we finally gave up on the game. Surprisingly Emmett had owned us all. He bought property after property and invested in hotels and houses. I barely had any paper money left in the end.

After Emmett's victory moment of throwing paper money in the air and letting him bask in his glory, we finally cut the cord.

"Let's play truth or dare," Rosalie said in a mischievous voice. I gave a little smile. I could tell that truth or dare with them was a serious matter and it wouldn't matter if they got in trouble or not.

Jasper pulled out an empty bottle out of nowhere.

"What's with the bottle?" I asked.

"Well asking the same old people isn't any fun so we let the bottle choose. The person that the hole of the bottle is facing gets to ask the person on the other end,"

"And since Emmett won that Monopoly game, he will spin first," Jasper continued.

We sat in a circle and Emmett spun the bottle. The opening of the bottle pointed to him and the other end was to me.

"Truth or Dare Bella?" Emmett asked with this strange glint in his eyes.

"Truth," I didn't want to choose Dare yet, until I know what the others are capable of, which seems like a lot.

"Hm……we'll start you out with a safe baby answer until we go to the extreme,"

"Who was your last boyfriend and why did you break up with him……or her?"

"I don't date girls Emmett. My last boyfriend was Victor Daniels and I broke up with him because he turned out to be a big jerk and was cheating on me,"

Victor Daniels was perfect, well at least he seemed perfect. He was class president for 10th graders and was also the president the next year for juniors, 11th graders. At first I always rejected him. I was plain while he was gorgeous and popular. Not only was he class president but basically played well in every sport there was.

Every girl wanted to date him and every boy was probably jealous of him. Eventually I cracked and after a few months, I was going to his room to surprise him for our 6 month anniversary. I heard strange noises coming from his room. It was weird because he didn't have a roommate.

I ignored the churning sensation at the pit of my stomach and opened the door. There I saw Victor Daniels half naked with the school slut, Karla Gregory. They were making out intensely and didn't even notice me coming in.

Karla saw me and winked. In a huff I grabbed all my clothes from his closet, my pictures, CDs and all my personal belongings that were in his room. When I was packing Victor saw me and tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't hear it. What was there to say?

I saw him cheating on me with Karla. And it didn't even look like Karla was even coming on to him! Then later that day I found out that my best friend, Tanya Pierre, well now ex-best friend slept with Victor while I was dating him. And she told me to go and date him. After that I had to be careful about whom I was friends with and who I dated.

It was kind of a relief to get away from them. Tanya and Victor shortly started dating after summer. It was kind of painful to look at them, to look at two people I trusted with my secrets betray me.

I shook my head. No way was I thinking about them again.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie grinned.

"This is perfect payback for what happened to me at lunch time the other day Alice," Rosalie crooned.

Alice gulped loudly.

"So Alice, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**So that was Chapter 6.  
I added some of Bella's past at boarding school. That information would eventually be important in the upcoming chapters.  
Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!**

**Chapter 7**

**Confessions**

"_So Alice, Truth or Dare?"_

Alice bit down on her bottom lip nervously. She seemed to sense that whatever she chose, Rosalie had something vicious planned. I wondered what happened to Rose at lunch that time……

"U-u-h-h……..truth," Alice stammered.

"Ah Alice. I won't do anything to menacing right now, but watch out little pixie," Rosalie said in a low hissing voice that made me want to cower under my bed with all my furniture pushed against the door.

Rosalie pretended to ponder by tapping a finely manicured finger against her chin, looking thoughtful. Her eyes, though, betrayed her whole façade.

"Alice, Alice. Had you ever dressed up Jasper in women's clothes or spefically mine?!"

Alice glanced nervously at Jasper, then back to Rosalie. Her eyes darting back and forth and she was unconsciously tapping her fingernails against the floor.

"Yes," Alice said in a whisper that my ears had to strain to listen. Jasper's ears turned red and he looked down embarrased. Alice frowned a bit, sad to see Jasper like that.

Alice weakly spun the bottle. It had landed on Jasper and Emmett.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"What do you take me for? Dare all the way!"

"Alright," and with that Jasper rubbed his hands together in a kind of evil look.

"Emmett I dare you to let Alice do your make up and you have to wear it the whole night,"

Emmett sighed," Come on Alice. I know you have your make up bag somewhere,

Alice squealed and got up and pranced off to find her make up bag.

"Oh guess what I found near my make up bag?!" Alice shrieked.

We all turned to Alice expectantly. She held up her make up bag, which she tossed to Emmett. Then her hands produced a bottle of vodka and a full carton of orange juice.

I only got drunk once and that was at a party where the punch was spiked.

She set the vodka and orange juice down and went back to get some cups.

"Emmett, you have vodka?" I asked him.

"You know I don't think that was mine. I cleared out my stash last time I hung out with Jasper and Edward. And with good old Chief Swan around, you think he wants to arrest his own son?"

"Then whose is it?"

Rosalie and Jasper both shook their heads.

"Maybe it was Alice's," Rosalie said with a shrug.

Alice came back with glass filled with ice. She set them down on the coffee table. She poured half the cup with vodka and the other half was orange juice.

She repeated the same actions to the other four glasses and mixed it a bit. When she was finished she handed each glass to each one of us.

"Alright screwdriver!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Are we allowed to drink this?" I asked warily.

"Oh loosen up Bella! It's not like we are going to make you drink the whole bottle straight," Alice said and she took another sip of her drink, which Emmett called 'screwdriver'.

I took a sip and I felt the burning sensation crawl down my throat. It tasted strong, even with the orange juice diluting it, but I think the sugar in the orange juice made my absorption quicker.

I looked over and saw everyone, but Emmett halfway done with their glass. Emmett set down his empty glass and gave out a satisfied sigh.

I took another sip and tried to get used to the flavor and alcohol.

Alice started applying makeup to Emmett. It was a blur of pale and black blurs around Emmett.

Soon Alice was done and she moved away to present Emmett.

His cheeks were a rosy mess of red. The color reminded me of when I could blush really hard, but unfortunately Emmett has to look like that all night.

He had blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick that contrasted greatly among his pale skin. Alice had made it eyelashes longer and overall he looked ridiculous.

"Don't I look absolutely divine?! Thank you dear Alice!" Emmett said in a sarcastic falsetto voice. His face was mocking and he had one of his hands up in a fancy way.

"Ha ha ha Emmett. Let's get a move on," Jasper shot back.

Emmett rolled his eyes and spun the bottle.

That was continued on for the night. We played rounds of Truth or Dare and we had more rounds of 'screwdrivers'.

"Come on Bella. Your turn," Rosalie slurred.

My hands touched the floor and it moved around until I felt the familiar cool bottle. I spun it aimlessly and it pointed to Alice and the other one was to me. I could barely see through my vision and the whole room seemed to be dizzy.

(The next morning)

I woke up with a pounding sensation throbbing in my head. I groaned and sat up. My body felt stiff. I was in an awkward sleeping position with my back against the couch and my head lolling back on the cushion. I rubbed my neck and surveyed the room.

What happened to me last night? I remembered the vodka and orange juice. I looked back to the coffee table and saw the empty carton of orange juice and all our empty glasses next to it. I also saw a note.

_Hey kids,_

_Looked like you guys had a long night. I gone finishing with Billy Black and I'll be down in La Push if you guys need anything. Bella can you and Emmett go buy more groceries? I know we need more orange juice._

Charlie finished off the note with a scribble, which I assumed was his name.

I turned and saw Emmett lying on the ground with Jasper on his stomach. Emmett was snoring up a storm and I thought I saw a light trail of drool along Jasper's mouth with a slight puddle on Emmett's shirt.

Alice was curled up on the other couch and Rosalie was on the ground beneath her.

I took the moment to recollect my thoughts. All I remembered was me spinning the bottle and it landed between Alice and me. Every time I thought about what had really happened after that, I got a huge headache in return. I decided to wash up to clear my head.

I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I opened the medicine cabinet and was happy to see a bottle of Advil. I took two and washed it down with water.

I headed back downstairs and decided to make some breakfast. While I was scrambling eggs and making toast I thought back to last night.

_Flashback_

"_Alice, Truth or Dare?" I said in a ditzy voice._

"_Truth. Anything you wanna know Miss Bel-lah?"_

"_So……..why isn't Edward here?"_

"_Oh that's easy you silly goof. He's obviously frustrated that _some _girl doesn't like him and he's like planning some chase. He's the lion and she's the lamb. I think her name was Irina or Irene or Betty or something. I can't remember,"_

_Flashback ended_

Irina? Irene? Betty? Poor girl, she's in for a lot of drama.

* * *

**-I don't particularly like this chapter. I think I wrote it strangely and it doesn't capture much importance and maybe I should have taken out the underage drinking thing, but then it wouldn't 'flow', so yea...And there would be no Irina, Irene, or Betty in this story. So maybe that will give a clue to what might happen next or not.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating any sooner! Thank you all for reviewing my story and adding me to your favorites and alerts! I had a really busy week. Teachers are cramming everything in and in a few weeks there are the horrid finals! There are all these tryouts and my schedule has been hectic. I'll try to update soon.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

**First Day of School**

BPOV

Sunday passed by quickly. We mostly spent all day getting over our hangovers, especially Emmett. We just sat in the living room all day watching movies, from classics to movies like Epic Movie. We ordered pizza for lunch and grudgingly got up to get the pizza and pay.

Today was finally the first day of school. I didn't know if I was suppose to be nervous or ecstatic. I was finally getting a fresh start and nobody knew anything about me here. But everybody is expecting me today and I definitely didn't like the attention focused on me.

I got out of my warm toasty bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. I took off my clothes and quickly stepped in the shower. I let the water cascade across my whole body and my hair.

The hot water made all my attention on school go down the drain with the water. All I could think about was the relaxing way my hand was massaging my head. The water felt so good and so warm, but sooner or later I would have to get out of this safe haven.

I quickly finished up and stepped out. I was hit by steam from the shower and could still feel the moisture around. I quickly wrapped a towel around my hair and around my body. I dried up a bit and then walked out of the bathroom.

I opened the door to my newly organized closet. I chose a simple baseball shirt with green sleeves and a gray body. I chose a pair of skinny jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt. I paired it all off with black flats. Overall it was a simple outfit. It wasn't horribly un-fashionable, but it wasn't exactly eye-catching. I hope I would blend it pretty soon.

I had an internal battle in my mind about whether or not I should grab my backpack or just use the tote bag. In the end I chose the tote bag. I knew that Rosalie and Alice would raise hell if I brought a 'ratty old backpack that looked like a bear just mauled it' directly quoted by Rosalie.

Courtesy of Alice my bag had a binder filled with papers and my essentials. It was like a 'Back to School' sale exploded in there. It was all brand new and freshly opened. I doubt I was missing anything.

I walked down the stairs slowly, taking each step into consideration. I didn't want my 'debut' to be a trip to the ER, which will obviously attract more unnecessary attention to me.

I saw Charlie eating quietly while reading the newspaper. Emmett on the other hand was shoving food down his throat like no tomorrow. I sat down in the only chair left. There was a horrid screeching sound as the chair scraped across the linoleum floor.

Charlie shot his head up to see where the noise came from. When he saw it was only me, he gave a gruff 'Good morning'. I can see that he wasn't used to _that_ much company around the kitchen. He quietly slid me a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.

I saw Emmett give a nod of recognition and a smile full of food before digging in his huge plate. No wonder the food is always gone when I search the cupboards and fridge.

Emmett and I quietly finished breakfast after Charlie left to go to the police station. When I was done I grabbed mine and Emmett's now empty dish and left it in the sink. I would finish the dishes when I got home.

I walked past Emmett's bulky frame as he shadowed over me at the door of the kitchen.

He had a wide smile on his face, so wide I thought it face was going to crack.

"So Bella, excited for school?!" he asked boisterously.

"Oh yes Emmett! I am so excited. Everyone is going to stare at me and I am going to soak up the limelight. Just _fabulous_ Emmett!" I answered in a mocking tone.

"Alright!" Emmett replied just as enthusiastic as I was sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes as I saw how happy he was when we went to his jeep. I opened the door and walked back a few spaces, preparing myself for the jump. Just as I was about to run towards the jeep I felt big hands pick me up, like I was just as light as a feather.

Emmett set me down in the passenger seat and then patted my head before chuckling and closing the door.

I scowled as I tried to smooth my hair and put on my seat belt. Emmett slid in the driver's seat with unusual grace. It made me wonder if he took lessons from Alice and her dance-like steps.

I watched trees fly past as Emmett speeded down the high way. Sometimes I wondered how Emmett managed to live here. He always seemed like those people who enjoy sunny outings to parks and accidentally tackling innocent unsuspecting children. I was the total opposite; I looked like I belonged here with my pale skin and ordinary and dull brown hair and not to mention eyes.

Soon Emmett pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of my social demise. I see eyes subtly glance at Emmett's jeep awaiting something, or should I say someone, specifically me. I opened the door and hopped down. So far no injuries here in Forks. That's good….

Emmett let the way proudly to the front office. I made a curtain with my hair and shielded myself from people's penetrating stares. Even if I couldn't really see them, their eyes burned holes in my back.

"Go in Bella. I'll stay out here so I can show you your classes when you come out," Emmett said with a fleeting glance towards the office door.

"Why can't you come in?" I asked confused.

"Well you see that secretary in there, Ms. Cope, I think she hates me. She would always glare at me with her little beady eyes and she would crack her knuckles," Emmett said with a shudder.

I opened the door and was welcomed with warm air blown at me. I saw a red-haired woman behind the long counter filled with wired baskets and papers. When I finally reached her in the small office, she looked up.

"Good morning, can I help you?" she asked curiously. She had a look in her eyes that says that she had never seen me before.

"I'm Isabella Swan and I need a schedule for my classes please," I said and saw her eyes lit up at this little piece of information. Of course, who didn't know I was here.

"Just a moment please,"

She dug through a huge stack of paper and pulled out several sheets of paper. She handed them to me and started highlighting the best routes to each class on the map.

"And then have this slip signed by each teacher you have and return it to me at the end of the day," she finished.

I gave her a small smile and she smiled back, hugely I might add. I walked out of the office and saw Emmett leaning impatiently against the wall.

"So did Ms. Cope eat you alive?!"

"She was fairly nice. She showed me the best ways to get to each class," I answered.

Emmett 'pffed'. "Wait until she realizes that you're my little sister. She won't be so friendly then,"

"Alright Emmett, I don't care about your feuds with receptionist nor teachers. I just want you to show me my classes and act maturely,"

"Fine fine. Where's your schedule?" I handed him my paper.

"We only have Spanish and gym together, but that's okay, we have lunch to make up for that!" Emmett boomed loudly. Everyone in a two mile radius turned toward us, but once they noticed it was only Emmett they resumed their previous activities.

Emmett walked me to my first class, English. He gave me a hard pat on the back before shouting a 'bye!' and running off to wherever he was going. I walked in and went to the front of the room where the teacher was standing. He was a tall and balding man who introduced himself as Mr. Mason.

He stared at me when he read the slip and pointed to an empty desk in the back of the classroom. Luckily he didn't introduce me or make me introduce myself.

People near me stared at me as I sat down. I quickly scanned through the reading list and was please to know that I had read them all. Mr. Mason started talking and I just doodled on the margins of the reading list until a loud bell rang in the classroom.

A gangly boy with bad acne and oily black hair approached me.

"Are you Isabella Swan? I'm Eric," he asked.

"Just call me Bella," I answered.

Eric held out his hand and I shook it lightly, not wanting to seem rude.

"So what's your next class?" Eric asked.

I took out my schedule again. "Government with Jefferson,"

Eric's face seemed to brightened up and quickly offered to walk me to my next class.

Before I could answer someone already did.

"No can do Eric! I will personally walk my sister to her next class, which is uh……" Emmett trailed off.

"Government with Jefferson," I piped in.

Emmett's large frame was practically blocking the main door to the classroom. I walked briskly up to him and we exited.

"So…..what did you think of Eric?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"The overly helpful chess club type of guy," I answered.

Emmett started laughing.

"For a moment there I thought you might be interested in him," and he wiped an imaginary sweat off his forehead.

"But on second thought, I might need to find that old baseball bat in the garage to throw off some unsuspecting admirers," Emmett considered with a thoughtful expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett sometimes overreacted too much. Why would I have any admirers? I was plain Jane with nothing special except the knack for tripping on every type of surface.

Emmett kept on rambling about baseball bats and boys and needing to be on watch 24/7. He didn't even notice that we reached building six already. I decided to let him find out himself and turned into the classroom.

After every class, at least one brave kid would go up to me and ask a few questions. Miraculously, Emmett always made it to my classroom before I got pulled in to an awkward conversation with more people.

My next class was trigonometry. I was definitely not a big fan of math. Mr. Varner made me introduce myself. Everyone was staring at me and was hanging on to my every word. I just wanted to go and shout 'take a picture, it'll last longer'. I felt like I was in a zoo and I was the brand new exhibit everyone was waiting for anxiously for days.

After trigonometry, I walked with this girl who sat next to me in class to Spanish. She was about 5'1 with wild dark curly hair. She was very bubbly and her personality screamed out 'gossip queen'.

I walked up to the teacher and gave her my slip. She told me to sit in any seat I wanted to. I looked around and saw Jessica waving to me. There was an empty seat next to her. I gave her a slight wave and a timid smile. I started to walk towards her when I felt large hands clamp down lightly on my shoulders and started to steer me in the opposite direction.

I craned my neck to turn back and saw Emmett smiling goofily at me. He walked me towards the end of the classroom near the windows. I saw next to the window and Emmett proceeded to sit down next to me.

People around us started to turn in my direction.

"Hey Emmett, whose the girl?" some cocky guy said nodding his head in my direction.

"Well none other than my little twin sister Bella," Emmett smiled hugely.

The others gave me nervous waves and smiles before quickly turning back to their seats. Some girls looked me up and down and glared. What did I do to them?

The bell rang signaling it was time for class to start. I tried to pay attention to the teacher and took down notes, but I felt stares from all around the classroom.

Soon lunch came and I walked with Emmett to the cafeteria. I followed him to the lunch line and I grabbed some random food. On the other hand Emmett was piling up his tray like there was a food shortage. Eventually we made it to the cashier and Emmett paid for both of us.

I followed him to a big table in the middle of the room. I sat next in between Alice and Rosalie. They both smiled at me and resumed to picking at their salads.

We talked lightly about the school events and they gave me the dirt on which teacher not to make angry to which teachers were extremely gullible. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a certain bronze haired boy.

He was making out with a scantily clad blonde girl who looked like a clown did her makeup.

They were making out passionately that I felt like I wanted to go vomit. I made a grimace and Rosalie noticed. She followed my view and scoffed. I turned back and Alice seemed to know what I was going to ask.

"I guess we should have warned you about Edward first. As much as I love my dear brother, I hate the way he treats girls. I think something happened to him at boarding school or something," Alice sighed.

"Boarding school?" I asked.

"Well in case you haven't figured it out, but I'm sure you did. You're a bright girl Bella. Edward's basically what we would call a player. He didn't go to school here in Forks all his life. Starting 8th grade, he went to some boarding school in New York or somewhere because he got a full out scholarship for music,"

"Well we didn't hear much from him. He wouldn't really visit for Christmas or Thanksgiving, but at first he called home like almost every week. Soon his phone calls started dragging out to once every two weeks and then once a month. Soon there were no phone calls. Whenever Esme or Carlisle would call, he would just say that he's busy and that he'll call back later. Of course, he never did,"

"But from what I recall in the beginning, Edward was always talking about some girl he really liked and that they are starting to go out. He said she was someone he absolutely can talk to about anything, but they had their differences. Anyways by the time summer was ending and our high school year was starting, Edward came back home,"

"He never told us why he wanted to come home, because we sure didn't ask of him to. He just randomly showed up one day with his entire luggage and he looked horrible. His hair was messier than ever and he had red eyes with black circles under his eyes,"

"We questioned him and he never answered. He just locked himself in his room and listened to music. He never touched his piano anymore. It hurt us to even look at him,"

"At school, girls gawked at him, but none ever were brave enough to approach him. He looked worse and worse every day. Then finally one day a girl finally dared to talk to him and asked him out to the dance. I was there with him at the time and so I just said yes for him. He looked like he needed some fun,"

"At the dance he mostly just stayed quiet. Emmett and Jasper finally got him to dance with his date and soon he started dancing with other girls. Many approached him and threw themselves all over him,"

"It was like some overnight change. On Monday he looked better and more cleaned up than before. He started to flirt with girls and soon that developed to what he is now," Alice finished with a gloomy expression on her face.

* * *

**Okay, the first day of school is not finished, but this is as far as I got. I'm already typing up the other chapter so hang in there! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. **

**Okay so I was rereading over my writing and I noticed it isn't really all the best. But anyways I changed the ex-friend Bella had who was named Tina to Tanya, just because. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**First Day of School: Part II**

BPOV

"_It was like some overnight change. On Monday he looked better and more cleaned up than before. He started to flirt with girls and soon that developed to what he is now," Alice finished with a gloomy expression on her face._

Before I had a chance to answer, the bell rang.

"So what class do you have next?" Jasper asked.

I reached into my bag again and pulled out my schedule. Before I could read it, it was yanked out my hands. I turned and saw Rosalie and Alice reading it.

"Aw, we don't have any classes together," Alice said with a frown.

"Same here," Rosalie said with a shrug before returning it back to me.

We walked out of the cafeteria together and everyone, except Jasper turned in the opposite direction. Jasper and I walked in silence. Every time I was around him I felt a strange sense of calmness rush over me. It was certainly relaxing.

Jasper walked me directly to the door of my next class, Biology II.

"Bye Bella," he said quietly before turning away.

"Bye," I shouted after him. I heard a chuckle and he raised his hand in the air without turning around.

I walked into the classroom and saw everyone staring at me. I blushed red and slowly made my way to the teacher. He quickly signed my slip and gave me a textbook.

"Okay you are going to be sitting next to Cullen over there. Raise your hand Cullen," Mr. Banner said.

I turned to face the class and saw none other than Edward raising his hand with a huge smirk on his face. I gritted my teeth and turned back to Mr. Banner.

"Mr. Banner, I don't think it would be best for me to sit over there,"

"And why not Ms. Swan?"

"Well…….I don't have the best vision so if you can so kindly move me to the front. I'm sure this girl here would be more than happy to switch with me," I said gesturing to the blonde girl that was macking out with Edward at lunch.

"Oh I wouldn't mind!" the girl squealed with her nasally sounded voice. She proceeded to gather all her stuff and got up. Before she can move down the aisle Mr. Banner interrupted her.

"No no. Lauren get back in your seat. You, Isabella, will sit in your assigned seat for the rest of the year. I'm sure if you can't see something Edward would be more than happy to lend you his notes when he's done,"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was speechless.

"Now if you are worried, Edward's an excellent student with fine penmanship, I might add. Now move along. We have a lot to cover today," Mr. Banner dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

I grumbled under my breath and made my way to the only empty seat next to Edward. I huffed and ungracefully sat down. I dumped my bag loudly on the black-topped lap table and took out my stuff.

I started taking notes from the board. I thought my pencil was going to crack from all the pressure I was applying to it.

"Looks like someone can see pretty well," a velvety voice whispered next to me.

I looked over and saw Edward with a gorgeous crooked smile on his face. I felt my heart flutter when he smiled. I took a peek at his notebook and saw notes that put my chicken scrawl to shame.

"Looks like someone has fine penmanship," I said with a sour tone.

"Mr. Cullen, I know Ms. Swan is new and all, but pay attention. You two can socialize after class," Mr. Banner barked before turning back to the board. Most of the girls in the class turned to glare at me, but one simple wink from Edward sent them sighing and turning back in the seat.

I took simple notes until the bell rang. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward get up and smoothly walk out the door with a trail of fan girls right behind him. I put all my stuff in my bag, but then my pencil rolled off the table. I bent down to get it and when I looked up I saw a pair of shoes right in front of me.

I looked up and saw a boy with a cute baby face and spiked pale blond hair. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey I'm Mike," he introduced himself and held out a hand for me. I took it out of politeness and got back up.

"Just call me Bella," I forced a small smile on my face and stuffed my pencil in my bag.

"So what's your next class?" he asked.

"Um, gym,"

"Oh what a coincidence I have that class too. We can walk together," Mike said enthusiastically.

Oh what a coincidence it is. Aren't we all hunky dory?

I walked next to Mike as he talked about his childhood life in California. At first there was a huge gap between us, but he seemed to be getting closer to me every second. Luckily before he could get any closer, we had reached the gym.

"Thanks Mike. I think I can take it from here," I said in a fake cheery voice.

His face dropped. He nodded and he walked to the boy's locker room. I entered the gym and saw the coach setting up volleyball nets. I walked up to him and he signed my slip and handed me a PE uniform. It seemed a size or two smaller for me, but when other girls walked out my uniform suddenly seemed baggier compared to theirs.

I saw Emmett come out and he gave me a wave and a huge smile that showed off his dimples before running off to one side of a court.

I saw girls pucker their lips and flip their hair. They stuck their chests out and wiggled their butts. In their line of direction I saw Edward. He was running his hands through his messy hair and you could easily see his toned muscles through his tight shirt.

I was captivated at the sight of his long, slender fingers running through his messy hair with the cutest expression on his face. His sparkling green eyes and his bright, dazzling smile lured me in like I was prey. Suddenly he turned in my direction and gave me a heart stopping crooked smile.

I briefly turned away and Coach Clapp told me to change quickly. I made my way to the locker room and changed. I looked in the mirror and I had a faint pink tint on my face. I tied my hair up in a quick ponytail and walked out.

As I entered the gym the door made a loud slam as I entered. Everyone turned to stare at me. I blushed furiously and looked down on my shoes. The coach assigned me to the furthest team down the court. I was to be on Emmett's team which also had Lauren and Mike and some other girls who glared at me.

I was in the middle row and our team was doing pretty good. We were winning by 8 points. When it was my turn to serve the ball, it managed to hit Lauren who was front and center. It was awhile since I had played and my aim didn't help that much.

Lauren started doing exaggerated movements like curling up in fetal position on the floor. I didn't even hit the ball that hard! Some people started laughing and I looked down letting my hair down to act like a curtain. I felt Lauren's penetrating glare at me as she started to moan in pain.

"Oh Edward! Can you help me get to the nurse?" Lauren said in a pathetic whiny voice. I wondered how people can put up with her.

Nobody answered her and I heard her hand smack the ground to regain Edward's attention. It was deathly silent and I wondered why. Hitting Lauren accidentally can't be that lethal can it?

**So this isn't the end of the first day of school. We still have a little bit of gym left and then maybe I'll fast forward a bit or not, depending on how the story is going..**

**Please Review!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Unfortunately this is a short chapter. I just wanted to post something up, since I know I probably don't have time to update for next week and the week after that. Thank you all for your reviews and support! I really appreciate it!**

**So in clarifications to your reviews, the white of Edward's eyes were red, not his eyes. So there isn't going to be any vampires in this story. :) Sorry if that confused any of you.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

**First Day of School Part III**

_Hitting Lauren accidentally can't be that lethal can it?_

I looked up shyly and saw Edward's intense gaze on me. He was staring at me and I unconsciously touched my face to see if I had anything there, but I didn't. I got lost in his gorgeous green eyes and I couldn't tear myself to look away.

When I realized I was staring at him, I blushed a bright red and turned my attention back to the crowd that now surrounded me, Edward and Lauren who was still in fetal position glaring at me.

"Isn't anyone going to help me up?" Lauren acted like a damsel in distress. She put the back of her hand to her forehead and had the perfect expression. She could be a good actress if she wanted to, well as long as she didn't start talking.

People started snickering, but nobody made a move to help her. Even the coach just stood at the back of the crowd smiling.

"Eddie! Aren't you going to help me? We could do something after at my house," Lauren purred.

I wanted to gag right then and now, but I didn't.

Coach Clapp started clapping his hand and breaking the crowd apart.

"People people move! This is a physical education class not some cheesy soap opera. Ms. Mallory if you don't get up now, detention and 20 laps around the football field after school!" he barked.

"But but Bella hit me on purpose!" Lauren whined.

"No buts. Get up now or I'll make it 30 laps!"

Lauren reluctantly got up, but not before glaring at me. She started walking up to me, but before she could reach me, the bell rang and I ran back to the locker room.

I changed quickly and walked outside.

I saw Mike leaning against the wall.

"Hey Bella!" he said happily.

"Hello Mike," I said quietly. Mike smiled brightly.

"So do you want to do a study session for biology tonight?" Mike asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sorry Mike. I don't have time," I lied. I hope he didn't see through it. I was a terrible liar and Renee always laughed when I tried to lie to her.

His face fell and he said a dejected "Okay" before walking down the hall. I proceeded to walk down the hall, not bothering to wait for Emmett, but then a manicured finger was poked into my chest.

I saw Lauren with a livid expression. What did she want with me? Before I could ask her what she wanted she spoke.

"You think you can just come in here and take all the boys away. Well you got another thing coming, _Bella_," She said my name like it was some disease.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Don't act like you are all Ms. Innocent. First of all, lay off Edward. He's mine," Lauren hissed.

I scoffed. "Oh yeah Edward's yours. That's what every other girl he had kissed said. Aren't you all so special?"

Lauren looked like she could explode in any second. She was shaking her finger at me and sputtering out," You…….you….you,"

"Lauren. I don't have time to deal with you or any other girls in this whole school that likes Edward. I don't like him and I don't plan to,"

I turned and walked past Lauren as quickly as possible before she could catch me and confront me with some silly matter.

Ha, me liking Edward. Never going to happen. Mark my words.


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**This week was completely stressful and so was next week. Anyways since today is Friday, I have more time on my hands, but I have a lot of cramming to do. But I can't help but to procrastinate.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

**Accidents Can Happen, Even If You Don't Want It To**

Two weeks has passed by. School was a breeze and nobody stared anymore. It was confirmed that Jessica Stanley was the school gossiper, while her mother was the town's gossiper. Who needed magazines when you got the Stanley women?

Mike was still consistently annoying and he recently stopped asking me out, but somehow I think Emmett got something to do with that. Mike could be a really good friend that is if he doesn't take a liking to me.

Lauren would occasionally throw glares in my direction, but seeing how Edward and I don't interact, except for the occasional partner lab assignments in Biology, she just ignored me. Other than that, everyone was pretty pleasant.

I had found a true friend among the rest of the crowd, Angela Weber. She was a tall shy brunette, but nonetheless beautiful. She was currently dating Ben Cheney, who was about a head shorter than her, but they don't seem to mind.

They seem to be one of the only couples in the school who are truly in love, besides Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice.

People these days just throw around the cliché phrase "I love you!" They have no idea what they are getting themselves into. I would always roll my eyes when my friends tell me their latest romance fantasies and how somewhere in this world, someone was meant for me.

Back then I was naïve and gushed over Valentine's Days and hoping that the romance will come to me. That cupid's arrow will hit me and I will live happily ever after with my intended someone.

_Flashback_

_I gazed across the table into the beautiful gray eyes that belonged to Victor. He flashed a stunning smile at me and I smiled back. I couldn't help it. His smile was contagious._

_We were having a candlelit dinner in a fancy restaurant that Victor has bought out for the night. I insisted that this was too extravagant and I wouldn't have minded eating at McDonald's, as long as I was with him I was happy. Of course, he refused._

_Soft music came on and I saw a violinist coming near the table. The song sounded beautiful and I couldn't help but put my hands over his._

"_Would you care to dance?" Victor asked in a wary tone._

"_Victor, you know I can't dance," I sighed._

"_Don't worry. I'll be there when you fall. You'll do fine," he insisted. I finally gave in and took his hand. He pulled me up gently and pulled me to the empty floor. He locked my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We started swaying and I leaned my head against his chest. I smiled. I felt protected and….loved._

"_See I told you," Victor said before placing a soft kiss on the top of my head._

_We danced to a couple of more songs._

"_You know Bella," Victor murmured in my hair._

"_What?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled in his chest._

"_I think I love you," he said._

"_Really?" I whispered._

_He pulled his head up and pushed me slightly away from his chest so I could see clearly into his face._

"_Bella, I absolutely adore you. I had liked you, but I think I love you now. I can imagine our beautiful kids running around the yard and we would be watching on the porch swing. I want to spend every waking minute with you on Earth and nothing can every change that. Even if you don't return the feelings, I understand. You deserve way better than me, but don't blame me when I dream beautiful dreams of our possible future,"_

_I softly placed my hands on his cheek._

"_I think I love you too," I softly said with a smile on my face._

_He kissed me fully on the lips and I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around his neck again._

_Flashback ended_

I had truly loved him and I always felt that he was my intended someone. Around him I felt happy, joyous and free. Oh what lies he had told me that night and other days. True love, is that even possible?

"Bella, Bella!" Alice snapped her small fingers in my face. I blinked a few tears that were threatening to flow down and turned my attention fully to her.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked, stabbing my fork into the salad Rosalie made me get.

"So since we have nothing to do this week, we are going to have a movie night over at my house! And a sleepover!" Alice squealed smiling widely at me.

"Sleepover?" I groaned mentally.

"Yep! We can give each other makeovers and manicures, not to mention pedicures. It will be so much fun!" Alice excitedly clapped her hands together.

"You mean a sleepover where you can play Bella Barbie and criticize about how I don't take the time to work on my appearance? No thanks,"

"Please Bella. It would be so boring without you there," Alice clasped her hands together and put it under her chin. Her wide eyes filled to the brim with tears and her bottom lip quivering bore into me. She knew that I couldn't resist this.

I raised my hand up in frustration and took an angry bite of my so called quality school lunch. When Rosalie and Alice started talking about new ways to give me a makeover I angrily got up and threw my lunch away.

I stormed out of the lunchroom and decided to go to the library to check out some books. When I reached there, the library was closed today since the librarian was sick. I ran my hands through my hair and decided to go outside. It was fairly dry today.

I sat down in the secluded picnic bench area. I took off my jacket and set it down on the table, just incase. I looked around the parking lot and it was quiet, as opposed to the noisy lunch room. I was on the picnic table next to a big oak tree. I suddenly had a spark of adventurism in me and decided to climb the tree.

I put my jacket back on and got on top of picnic table and closed the small gap between me and the tree. I wrapped my arms and legs around the wide trunk and started scooting up. I grabbed my arms onto the nearest sturdy branch and carefully pulled myself up.

From up here I felt the small rays of weak sunshine hit my brown hair. I could distinctly hear birds chirping and I was soon enclosed in a serene manner. I sat up there for several minutes before deciding to get down. I heard footsteps and froze.

I saw Edward walk out of the school door and near the tree. He plopped down on the grass and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. From the adjacent angle I could the side of his face. His face was in a grimace and he buried his face in his hands.

I decided to try to get down as quietly as possible without him noticing I was here. I stood up carefully holding on to the trunk of the tree for support. I was about to jump for the picnic table when I felt the tree shake, hard. My hands lost its grip and due to my horrible coordination that always appear at the worst time, I fell.

I fell at an awkward angle and my left leg had a sudden, powerful pain. I thought I heard a crackling snap when I fell. I moaned in pain.

* * *

**So please give me some feedback on this chapter! After posting this up, I'm going to start on the next chapter. I wonder what could happen next. -wink wink nudge nudge-. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. So if you don't mind, click that little button over there. It might motivate me. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N:I saw the Breaking Dawn cover and I still have a hard time trying to figure out what it means. I think it's pretty cool though.  
Actually I wasn't going to post until next week but since I had a great day I decided to type up a couple of chapters.  
And because I'm pretty excited about that Twilight scene on MTV, which the pre-show will air in like 10 minutes since I live on the west coast. Eeek,can't wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Such Hospital-ity is Welcome**

_I fell at an awkward angle and my left leg had a sudden, powerful pain. I thought I heard a crackling snap when I fell. I moaned in pain._

I tried to sit up to get in a better position, but my probably broken leg didn't allow me to.

"Bella?!" I heard a frantic velvet voice call out.

I closed my eyes to try to distract myself from the pain. Unfortunately, it didn't go away.

I opened my eyes and saw worried green ones looking down on me.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Does it look like I am alright?!" I snapped back.

He chuckled. How dare he laugh while I am in this predicament?!

"Need some help?" and then he offered me his hand. I tried to stretch my arm to get it, but it was a far distance. I tried to sit up, but my leg prevented me from that. I slumped back down to the ground and groaned in defeat.

All of a sudden Edward wasn't in front of me and I felt myself on higher elevation. I craned my neck and saw Edward cradling me to his chest. The way he held me was like I weighed nothing. We were headed towards the parking lot.

"Hey where are you going?! Put me down Edward!" I shrieked shrilly. I had no idea where he was taking me.

Edward said nothing, but laughed. I felt his body frame shake as he held me.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Put me down!" I constantly pestered him about having him out me down, but he would take no heed.

Soon we reached his car. He shifted me a little bit to grab his car keys and he opened the passenger door.

Edward started to lower me down to the seat, but then I started flailing my arms and legs about to make him stop. Too bad that didn't stop him. He set me into the leather seat gently.

"I assume you can put on your seatbelt without my assistance," He had on a serious face but the side of his mouth was twitching.

I scowled and crossed my arms. If he was going to do something against my own wishes, I will be adamant.

He closed the door and quickly he was in the driver's seat. I heard the quiet purr of the Volvo as he started the car. He pulled out of the parking space and soon we were speeding down the street.

"I understand that you don't want to speak, but please put on your seatbelt," Edward pleaded. I sighed and put on my seatbelt, hearing the quiet click.

I crossed my arms again and pouted. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward pushing a few buttons and soon I heard music. The music was soothing and was very familiar.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked curiously.

"So you're finally talking. Anyways it's one of my favorites," he admitted.

"One of my favorites also..." I trailed off.

"So while I am held captive for whatsoever reason, you might as well tell me why you kidnapped me and where you are taking me. I need a pretty good reason for ditching school," I clarified turning my head facing Edward.

"I wouldn't consider this kidnapping. It's really not my fault that you are so stubborn. I am merely assisting you to the hospital," Edward smoothly replied.

"Now why would I need to go to the hospital?" I asked confused.

"Your leg," he gestured his head in the direction of my left leg. I blushed a faint pink. That was so obvious. I didn't even notice my leg after being in Edward's presence. It was just something in the background.

"Um, er, well, thank you Edward," I said stiffly, embarrassed.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

The rest of the car ride was a bit awkward, but other than that I was pretty comfortable. For some strange reason, being with Edward brings a wide smile to my face.

Due to Edward's crazy driving we made it to the hospital way faster than an ambulance could, even with police cars as escorts. He parked pretty close to the entrance. He turned off the engine and gracefully got up. He walked across the car and opened the passenger door.

He ducked his head and unbuckled my seatbelt. With that he lifted my body up and once again cradled me close to his quite, muscular chest. He walked briskly through the automatic sliding doors and I shivered a bit from the sudden blast of cold air.

We went up to the front desk. The receptionist's back was to us. You could see her blond ponytail swish from side to side as she frantically searched for something.

Edward coughed to grab her attention.

She quickly jumped and turned around frazzled.

"I'm so so sorry!" she was looking down trying to smooth down her hair.

"It's alright," Edward replied coolly.

She looked up, probably in shock of Edward's alluring voice. The receptionist was fairly pretty and looked like she was fresh out of college. She gave up smoothing her hair down, but instead chose to let loose her ponytail.

She shook her hair out, locking onto Edward's eyes the whole time. Can you say desperate? Or should I scream it out?

"Hey, what can I help you with?" she suggestively said.

I felt blood boil to my skin and I felt like ripping her from limb to limb. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Edward cut me off.

"Can you please tell me the whereabouts of Dr. Cullen?" Edward politely asked.

She turned back to her computer and typed up a few things before looking up. While she batted her eyelashes she told us that Dr. Cullen was on lunch break.

"Well do you think that you can call him to the front desk?"

"I'll see what I can do," She pressed a few buttons here and there and spoke into a small headpiece.

"Dr. Cullen will be right with you," the receptionist turned her attention back to Edward. It seems that her blouse was missing a few buttons.

"So what brings you around here?" she purred.

"Bella here broke her leg," Edward said. The receptionist glanced at me and once she gave me the look over she glared. I don't know what came over me, but I got angry.

"What are you looking at? Don't you have more things to do than ogle at adolescent boys?" I snapped. I couldn't help it.

The receptionist opened her mouth to say something, but then she shut her mouth closed. She 'hmped' and turned back to the computer.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" asked an appealing voice. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw the most handsome doctor I had ever seen. He had blonde hair with blue eyes. I assume from Alice and Edward's good looks this was their father, Dr. Cullen. I guess good looks ran in the family.

"Hey Dad. I think Bella broke her leg so I brought her to the hospital,"

"Well follow me,"

We followed Dr. Cullen down the hall and occasionally I would see some nurses swoon over Dr. Cullen and sometime even Edward. Their beauty never ceases to amaze me.

We entered an empty room and Edward set me down on the check-up table.

"So Bella we're going to run a few tests and x-rays," I nodded.

Dr. Cullen, who kept correcting me into calling him Carlisle, ran some tests. After he wheeled me out of the x-ray room, he told us that he'll be right back with the results.

Edward and I were back in the empty room again and this time Edward was sitting on the check-up table with me.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked annoyed. I could have waited for Emmett or Charlie to take me to the hospital.

"Probably in the next hour or so,"

I scowled. I can imagine Charlie frantically calling Renee, who will obviously freak out and due to her scatterbrained self she would drop whatever she was doing and take the next flight to Washington.

I felt Edward's warm breath on my neck, which raised goose bumps.

"You're quite cute when you're angry. Even more adorable when you are jealous," he whispered in my ear. His lips barely grazed my earlobe before he leaned back and smiled wonderfully at me.

"What….what?!" I sputtered.

"I was not jealous!" I lied.

"Oh Bella, I think you were," he crooned.

"I wasn't jealous. I was….peeved that she wasn't…….paying attention to her job," I squeaked out. It was suppose to come out for confidently, but Edward's intense gaze interrupted me. Stupid dazzling handsome Cullen.

He laughed. Oh what a beautiful sound it was.

I blushed and turned away from him. I watched people walk past the glass window and particularly saw a young man in a doctor's coat looked through the window and walk past. Then he stopped and walked backwards. He peeked his head through the open door.

"Hey,"

Out of courtesy I greeted him back.

He was about 5'10, shorter than Edward. He had neatly combed brownish black hair and a cute smile with dimples.

He stepped in carefully, like some trap was waiting to eat him up.

"So what's a lovely lady like you doing in here?" he asked. I blushed.

"Just for some check-ups," I shyly said.

His coat said _Intern-Brandon Gregory_

He noticed that I read his name tag.

"I'm an intern from medical school. I'm studying to be a OB/GYN," he said proudly.

I nodded slowly, not sure what to say. I saw Brandon look at me hungrily and I squirmed. Edward wrapped a protective arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Edward Cullen. Please to meet you," Edward put his arm out waiting for Brandon to shake it.

"Brandon Gregory. Likewise," he took Edward's hand and I noticed that Edward had a strong grip. Edward flashed him a smile that showed his white teeth. There was a lot of tension as Brandon's eyes flickered from me to Edward and back again.

"So are you two dating?"

"Well n--",

"Actually yes. We're already engaged," Edward said, placing a kiss at my temple. I blushed, but I liked the sound of it. Edward and I spending the rest of our lives together with babies that looked as gorgeous as Edward with auburn hair and sparkling green eyes.

Brandon looked nervous.

"Uh well I gotta go. I think I hear Dr. Chow calling me," and he dashed out of the room, faster than a cheetah.

"So what was that all about?" I asked curiously turning to Edward.

"What? I didn't like the way he was looking at you, like you were some kind of meat on display at a butcher shop,"

"You're jealous," I simply said. I hoped it was true. The thought already made my chest swell with happiness.

"What?! No," Edward blurted out.

"Aw, you're so adorable when you're jealous," I said mockingly and patting his cheek with my hand.

"Well look we have here," Carlisle chuckled. Edward and I immediately jumped away not looking at his direction.

"Well Bella, it seems that you have broken your leg. So you'll be wearing this cast for about 6 week," I groaned. I didn't need people staring and asking me what happened. Also I don't need Mike trying to act chivalrous by bugging me to let him carry my books and help me walk to class.

After awhile, my cast was now complete. Carlisle pulled a pair of crutches out of nowhere and told me that I would be needing it for awhile. I smiled at his dry humor.

"And just come back in a week or two. You can make an appointment at the front desk. See you soon Bella. And see you very soon, Edward," Carlisle smiled and walked out.

Edward hopped down and he put me down gently on the ground. I wobbled, my hands tried to find something to grasp for balance.

"Here," Edward gave me the crutches, already adjusted to my size. I adjusted my arms and started hobbling out with the crutches. It wasn't the first time this happened, well only the other times I didn't fall out of a tree.

I slowly made my way to the front desk. Edward walked with me with his hands in his pocket smiling. What was he so happy about?

Unfortunately the receptionist was the same one before.

"Oh, it's you again," she sneered.

"Yes. I would like an appointment about a week or two from now," I replied curtly.

Luckily she knew how to do her job. After I set the appointment, I hobbled back to the entrance. Edward was sitting down in the waiting room. When he saw me, he got up with me.

He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in. He grabbed the crutches and put it in the back seat. He got in and started the car.

After a minute of silence or two I spoke. "Thanks for taking me to the hospital and everything,"

"No problem. But may I ask why you were falling from a tree?"

"Well you see I decided to feel adventurous and just climbed the tree. Then later when I was about to get down, I felt something shake the tree and then I fell,"

Edward looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I think it was my fault that the tree was shaking,"

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Uh, how do I say this? To put it simply, I was angry and I punched the tree, maybe a bit too hard. Sorry about that," he told me nervously.

Strangely I wasn't worried or mad about him making me fall, but rather why he felt so angry. I didn't want to interfere, so I said nothing.

I heard a vibration sound coming from Edward. He pulled out his cell phone and answered in an annoyed tone.

"Hello…….Alright……We're almost there……Can't you wait…..That's not any of your business…….No I didn't……..Never mind…….No I won't tell you……Good bye," Edward snapped his phone shut and slid it back to his pocket.

"Alice?" I asked knowingly.

"Yep. That evil little scheming pixie of a sister I have just asking a bit too much questions. Oh and she said she got your clothes and everything essential for tonight,"

I slapped my hand on the forehead in aggravation. I was hoping Alice would forget it, but knowing her nothing ever gets by her.

Edward pulled up to the elaborate driveway of the Cullen house. I was about to open the passenger door, but Edward beat me to it. He was always such a gentleman. Before I could get out I heard a slam of a door. I saw the Cullen's front door slam open loudly and a worried Emmett shot out like a bullet. You could hear various cries of "Emmett!" from inside.

He rushed over to me and lifted me up in his large arms. He started kissing my forehead and hair, like I was his lost child.

"What happened to you?" he asked when he spotted my cast. He stared suspiciously at Edward who pulled out the crutches from the back seat.

"What did _you_ do?" Emmett's eyes narrowing in Edward's direction. "I swear if you hurt a hair on your head, there would be no Edward Cullen anymore," he snarled.

"Emmett, calm down. He wasn't the one who fell out of the tree,"

Emmett's eyes looked like they could have bulged out of his head.

"You.fell.out.of.a.TREE?! What were you thinking? Are you hoping for a death wish?!" he screamed.

"You know Emmett, can we finish this conversation inside. It's raining," I closed my eyes as huge water droplets started falling on my face.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you. Now off to the T.V. before my brother gets back.**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long. A lotta things at school held me back. Tomorrow's the last day of school so next week and so on will mean more updates!  
I think this story might be like 20 chapters, but no promises. I know where I'm going with this plot, but I just need to fill in the huge gaps.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

**Dinner with the Cullens, and Everybody Else**

"_You know Emmett, can we finish this conversation inside. It's raining," I closed my eyes as huge water droplets started falling on my face._

"Oh right Bella, you can't take rain but you can jump out of a tree. Way to be macho!"

"Emmett, you're the only one who is macho around here," I rolled my eyes.

"You got that right. These babies are my love and babies, well next to Rosalie," He flexed his arms.

"Well we'll look who has these babies, if you don't get me out of the cold and rain Emmett," I growled.

"Geez, way to take a blow. Mean little threatening sisters. Don't worry babies, you're safe," he muttered.

Soon we entered the safe haven of the Cullen home. By now I looked like a soaked cat and Emmett was smiling like he won the biggest prize in the world.

A beautiful woman in her late twenties or early thirties with soft caramel hair walked in the living room.

"What—"she cut of when she saw me. "Oh, I'll get the hot water running up in Alice's room for you," and she rushed off upstairs.

An exuberant Alice bounced up too me. She had a glint in her eyes that says that she knew something I didn't. I wondered if that had to do anything with Edward glaring daggers at her.

"Come on Bella, my room is upstairs on the second floor!" By now Emmett had dropped me, not so gently, on the couch. I was on my back now.

I tried to get up, but I failed. I felt like a turtle that landed on its shell. On one of my piteous attempts I managed to roll of the white leather couch and face down on the clean white carpet.

"Oww," I moaned.

"I see trees aren't the only things you fall out of," a silky voice whispered in my ear. My neck raised goose bumps.

"Well how am I suppose to know that you weren't the one who was shaking, oh I don't know, the couch?" I retorted back. My stubborn voice was muffled by the carpet, making me sound pathetic and tired.

"Well I believe that you were the one rolling around and fell down," Edward chuckled.

"Are you going to help me up or should I get rug burn?" I said icily.

"I don't know, should I? You seem not to appreciate my random act of kindness back at school. What makes me think you would appreciate it this time and it's not some cruel trick you pull for revenge," Edward retorted.

"Yes, it is a cruel trick," I said sarcastically.

"Oh you are so deviously cunning, _Bella_," He whispered in my ear. The way he said my name made my heart beat twice as fast as normal. I think Edward was rubbing off on me.

"You know what?! Thank you Edward! Thank you for your act of kindness back at school. I had appreciated it then, and I would surely appreciate it now," I snapped, tired of lying on the ground.

Soon I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist and hoist me up. And I was back in the arms of Edward Cullen.

He was smiling widely as he said," I appreciate you for saying that you appreciate me,"

"You're welcome," I replied dryly, but couldn't help it but put a smile on my face.

"You have beautiful smile, you know Bella," he said delicately, stroking a finger on my now red cheek.

"And you have beautiful eyes," I murmured, hoping that he didn't hear me. It would surely be embarrassing if he did.

"I think it's the other way around," Edward said. He looked at me with a facial expression, I couldn't decipher.

"What do you mean?" I asked boldly. He had gorgeous sparkling green eyes that had life and beauty in them.

"I don't get it," Edward asked shaking his head.

"Well for once, my eyes are flat dull brown and yours is green. A nice emerald green, that sparkles with humor and life, but with seriousness. It holds beauty and potential. Mine, they look like the dirt on the ground,"

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. Your delicate wide chocolate brown orbs hold knowledge and wisdom. The way they light up when you show your beautiful smile and how it never misses any detail. You are utterly perfect in every single way,"

I blushed. Nobody had ever described my eyes in that manner. Sure they told me it was chocolate brown, but the way Edward told me made me feel like it was a great asset.

"Hey! Edward, since you are holding Bella, bring her up here! The water is running cold!" Alice shouted from the top of the stairs. I didn't even notice that she was up there. I looked around and it was only me and Edward left.

Edward started ascending the stairs. My heart would beat faster every time I felt the close proximity of his breath.

We entered Alice's room and she popped right out.

"Took you long enough! Now take Bella to the bathroom and let her undress. Come out when you are done Bella!" Alice commanded. I saluted her and she pointed her finger to the open bathroom door.

Edward carried me in there and set me down on the large counter of the bathroom, which is bigger than my own bedroom. He walked back out and closed the door behind him.

I started stripping down, until I was only in my underwear. That was when I realized that Carlisle said something about wrapping the cast when I was to take a shower. I securely wrapped a white fluffy towel around myself and hobbled to the door, putting my palm along the counter and wall.

I poked my head out.

"Alice?" I called warily, afraid that she might pop out and bombard me with make up and clothes.

"In here!" a muffled voice came in from her large closet.

"Carlisle said I need something to wrap my cast around when I take a shower," I said.

"Oh, I sent Edward to get something for you. He should be in here any minute,"

Suddenly the door burst open and Edward came in, holding saran wrap, a plastic bag and tape.

"So Alice what do I need this for?" he asked, not seeing me yet.

"Oh wrap it around Bella's cast," she shouted from the closet.

"Where's--," he turned around looking for me, stopping when he saw me," Bella,"

My breath hitched when I saw his smoldering green eyes. He stalked towards me like I was prey and had a seductive smile. Before I could say anything I was flying towards the bed with a very happy looking Edward hovering above me.

"Do you need help?" he asked huskily.

"No thanks. You can leave now," I squeaked out.

Edward's face looked sad, but then arranged it to a cold mask.

"Alright," he said curtly and left the room quicker than I ever saw him.

"Geesh Bella, way to clear a room," Alice muttered jokingly smiling at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her and rolled my eyes.

"Man, what did you guys do to Edward?" Rosalie asked as she came into the room. She took a look at me and then said,"Oh,"

She and Alice shared a look.

"Hello? Do you two plan on keeping me in the dark all the time?" I asked.

"You are so oblivious Bella," Rosalie said.

"Sit down; I'll help you wrap your leg," Rosalie pointed to the bed. I started hobbling slowly and once I reached the distance I felt relieved to sit down on the soft bed. Rosalie sat down next to me and she reached and put my left leg on her lap.

She reached for the saran wrap and started wrapping it around my leg. Then she started covering my cast with the plastic wrap.

"So why was Edward in here anyways?" Rosalie asked indifferently, but you can see hesitation and curiosity burning in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Eh, Alice told him to get the things for my leg," I said.

Rosalie's face looked like she knew something else was brewing on the surface, but she hid it well.

"All done," she announced and patted my leg.

I got up slowly; making sure my towel was still secure. I started hobbling towards the door, when I was almost in arm's reach, Alice called my name.

"Wait Bella!" she shouted.

I turned around and she stuffed a pile of unidentified garments in my arm and shooed me in. I walked in the bathroom and took off my towel and stepped in the vast shower. I turned on the water and allowed the hot water to relax my body.

I looked around and grabbed the bottle of shampoo with some strange French words on it. After I was done, I felt rejuvenated. I slowly stepped out and made my way to the clothes Alice stuffed in my arms earlier.

I held up the skimpy, flimsy, lacy blue bra with matching panties. I shrugged and put it on. It's not like anyone would see it. I put on the tight white T-shirt and midnight blue cotton shorts. I opened the door and Rosalie rushed over to me. She put my arm over her shoulder and we made our way to the bed. She pushed my shoulder down gently and made me sit.

Then the true torture began. They started tugging at my hair and my face. Putting random stuff and spraying on these scents. It was the most torturous 45 minutes of my life.

Finally they stopped. I waved my arms above my head and said,"Finally!" Alice and Rosalie shot me a look.

"You're lucky it's time for dinner," Alice scolded and shot me a stern look.

Rosalie gave me a hand held mirror and I looked in it, holding it up to my face.

I couldn't recognize myself. The person staring back was so beautiful, yet so natural. I touched my cheek and the person in the mirror did too. My eyebrows were freshly plucked. My eyes looked bigger and my lips look fuller. My hair was down in beautiful curls.

At first I couldn't believe I could look this beautiful.

"See Bella, you are beautiful. You could give Rosalie a run for her money. If you actually start putting effort in your appearance—"

"Alice, why are you two doing this? It's just a movie night with a sleepover. And why do you need to give me a make-over before dinner? Why can't we do it after the movie or something? It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone tonight,"

I put the mirror down and looked at Alice and Rosalie. They both looked nervous. Alice was biting down on her bottom lip and Rosalie was staring at her French manicured nails.

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"You're dolling me up so I can attract a certain _someone's_ attention?" I spat out at them.

"But Bella! We're only trying to...-"

"Speed up the process,"

"Exactly! Don't you see the way he looks at you? He's captivated by you,"

"We were only trying to help,"

"Help?! It is only going to arise more complications! I don't like Edward and he doesn't like me. He is a player for God sake! I don't fall for jerks like him!" I said.

"Whatever Bella, you'll see in due time. You'll be crawling back to us and saying 'Rosalie and Alice I have doubted you two. Please accept my forgiveness'," Alice said with a sniff.

"OK fine fine. Live your imagination, because that's not going to happen," I said.

"I don't know Bella. I wouldn't bet against Alice. It's like she has some sixth sense, like she knows what's going to happen next," Rosalie said.

"What? Like a glimpse of the future?" I asked confused.

"Exactly," Alice beamed.

"Ok whatever fine. I'll believe your little premonitions. Me and Edward will live happily ever after and have beautiful children. You Alice and Rosalie will love them to death. All of you two's little children will join mine and we'll stare at them from faraway wondering how life can change so quickly," I said sarcastically.

"You never know Bella, you never know. At first I didn't believe Alice and all her mumbo jumbo, but she has made pretty accurate predictions at time," Rosalie chided.

"Okay Alice, whatever. We should be going downstairs now?" I asked.

Rosalie opened the door and hollered," Emmett!". I heard loud footsteps stomp all the way up the stairs and a breathless Emmett came up.

"What's up Rosalie? I almost beat Jasper in Guitar Hero! Where's the fire!" Emmett pouted.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Are video games more important than your own girlfriend _and_ sister?!" Rosalie scolded.

"No," Emmett tried giving Rosalie the puppy dog look, but no avail.

"Emmett, you have to learn from a pro! Your lips jut out like this!" and Alice showed him the 'proper way' to do it.

"Man, you're good Alice! No wonder Jasper is so whipped!" Emmett started laughing.

"I wouldn't be talking mister," Rosalie said in a deathly tone.

"Yes Rose," Emmett said in a baby voice.

"I tell him again and again, but he never stops," Rosalie murmured.

Emmett finally spotted me.

"Woah Bella! I thought a baseball bat would keep all those boys away, but now I might need a chainsaw," Emmett started cracking his knuckles, like he was already preparing.

"Emmett, just get me down there for dinner. I don't think Esme would like it very much if we stall," I said.

Without warning I was suddenly scooped up by Emmett and we were flying down the stairs, well not literally of course.

We were now near the dining room. He set me down and I leaned against the wall for support.

He held out his brawny arm and I took it. We walked slowly into the dining room and I sat down in the nearby chair which was between Jasper and Esme.

I was sitting across from Edward who was staring at me. He met my gaze and looked down. I thought I saw his cheeks grow a tinted pink and he had a brilliant smile on his face.

"So Esme, can we start yet?" Emmett whined.

"Sorry Emmett. We need to wait for Carlisle," Esme replied with a polite smile.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Carlisle asked as he took the seat next to Edward, across from Esme.

"Sorry I was late. Got held up at the hospital. A bloody crash on the highway," Carlisle said.

"Dig in kids," Esme said.

I tried a bit of everything. It tasted amazing. I would need to ask Esme for some recipes.

"So Bella, fancy seeing you here," Carlisle said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Yeah, Alice called for a movie night/sleepover," I said.

"So I'm curious, if you don't mind me asking that is, was a certain intern named Brandon Gregory in your room?" Carlisle asked.

I stifled a giggle and shot a glance at Edward. His jaw was clenched and his nostrils were flaring. Someone needed a chill pill.

"Oh, yea him. He just came into my room and started talking," I said.

"Ah, I would steer clear of him. He likes to charm the ladies. He probably tried an attempt or two on you?" Carlisle said with a smile.

"It's like a Mike Newton, but at the hospital," Alice giggled.

"Oh that young boy. I think he tried batting his eyelashes at me once when I was bringing Carlisle his lunch," Esme said with a laugh.

"So Bella, how did you get rid of him? From what I heard and saw, he doesn't take no for an answer," Carlisle asked.

"Ask Edward," I said and continued eating. All eyes turned to Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"So, how did you get rid of the bug Brandon Gregory," Rosalie demanded.

Edward turned to me eyes wide. He tried to signal for help, but I didn't feel like getting him out of this one. And I'm a terrible liar.

"What are you looking at me for Edward?" I asked innocently.

"Come on Edward! Tell us!" Jasper urged.

"Um--I--uh--I'm not hungry. Excuse me," Edward got up and abruptly left the room.

The whole dining room burst into laughter.

"I….don't…..think…..I……ever….saw…..Edward….being…..so….._flustered..._before," Alice said between giggles.

"Alice! Don't make fun of your brother like that!" Esme scolded, but you could see amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Yes mom," Alice said sweetly, smiling innocently.

The rest of the dinner was in this matter. Light jokes and conversation flew around the table and by the end I ate about 2 helpings.

Alice made us stop eating, so we would have room for popcorn, nachos, candy, soda, any movie concession snack, you name it she'll have it.

Thanks to Emmett, there weren't any leftovers.

"Okay, you kids go. I'll make the popcorn as soon as I finish cleaning up," Esme said and shooed us off.

Jasper handed me my crutches and we left. When I was almost out of the dining room, I decided to go and help Esme.

She had to cook so much more than her usual dinners and making popcorn and setting up snacks for us later was a bit too much.

I tried to go as quickly as I could to the kitchen, where Esme was already washing the dishes.

She turned around at the sudden noise and smiled warmly at me.

"Bella, dear, do you need anything?" she asked kindly.

"Well I was wondering if you needed help here in the kitchen," gesturing towards the big pile of dishes in the large sink.

"Oh no oh no. It's alright! You go back and set up for the movies before Alice throws a fit,"

"No. I want to help. Plus it looks like you need a hand," I said and without needing her answer I made my way to the sink.

So then Esme started washing the dishes and I dried them. About halfway through the process, we heard a couple of crashes and some profanity.

"I'm going to see what's going on. You okay by yourself? Do you need anything?" Esme asked.

"It's okay Esme. I would go and see what's going on before the evidence is gone," I said with a laugh. I had a feeling it was Jasper and Emmett, wrestling or something.

I started humming and singing a little under my breath while washing the dishes. Then I heard a presence behind me.

**Ok so I never broke my leg or arm or any part of my body so I'm not really clear on how to take a shower or bath with a leg cast. My friend, who had one, was telling me how you can, but I had a lot of things on my mind when she describing it. So if I make a mistake, just tell me and I'll try to fix it ASAP.**

**Hoped you liked it!  
Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight._**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and patience! I've been extremely busy, even though it is summer. Updates might even be more behind now since my parents got me a new laptop when I was on a short trip to Las Vegas and they gave my couple of months old computer to my brother. I go and ask my brother if I could get my documents, pictures, videos and everything off of it and into my laptop, then it turns out that they deleted all my files, cleared the harddrive and everything! So my file for this story is gone so I'll have to type it up from scratch.**

**So I don't think this chapter is good at all, but I apologize for that. I had like 2 chapters typed up already and post them all up, but unfortunately no. So thanks for sticking with me you guys! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Movie Night**

I whirled around and saw Edward looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

I quirked my eyebrow up in question.

"Something you need Edward?" I asked.

"Uh…..I was about to get some….food…," he said nervously.

"Well if you're looking for leftovers, Emmett cleared it out. Sorry," I said.

"Oh well that's okay then," he jumped on the kitchen island.

"You have a lovely voice you know," he said with a crooked smile on his face.

I blushed. "Um, oh thanks," I turned back to the dishes.

Then I whipped my head back.

"Wait, how long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough," he said with a mysterious smile plastered on his face.

I gave him a weak smile and turned back. I washed the dishes as quickly as I could, trying to take my mind of the handsome teenage boy right behind me.

I felt hands push mine away. I looked up and saw Edward clasping my hands together.

"Here, you dry and I'll wash,"

I moved a little bit to the side to give him room.

Every time he handed me the washed dish, I would feel electrical sparks every time he touched me. It wasn't like those static shocks you get from someone, but it felt strangely nice and it made me want to just hold his hands for the rest of the night.

"So…..," Edward said breaking the silence.

"So…what?"

"So, how do you like Forks so far?"

I threw my head back and laughed.

"Aren't you a little late to be asking that?" I asked.

"It's never too late to extend some courtesy," he teased.

"Well it's certainly….different from New York. I haven't been surrounded by close friends and family I can spill everything to. It's a nice change at certain times," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I tilted my head to look at him," It's okay, it's none of my business anyways,"

"No it's alright. Nobody really asked me about it anyways so it's nice to just get it off my chest. I just hope you don't tell it to a certain Jessica Stanley," I said with a sly smile.

"Scout's honor unless you rather do it Alice's way, which is if she spills you get to burn all her shoes," he said with a laugh.

"No thanks," I said with a smile.

"Let's see, how do I start...Boarding school was definitely different from Forks and it is obviously bigger and holds more students. People wouldn't really know if you were new or not, they would just assume you were there but just not in their own class or dorm floor. Out of personal experience, you can't trust everyone there. Parents weren't there to supervise them every couple of hours a day and the responsible adults were not the person you would just talk to about personal things,"

"You can be anyone you want to be and nobody would care. They don't know anything about your past and if you were lucky that person wouldn't pry. You can start fresh. The nerdiest girl can be the most popular one. The future prom queen could be the loner. It's just unexpected and every twist and turn is around the corner,"

"So that's where you need to be careful. Everyone was ranked in a social ladder, status quo. Unlike here, there is way more competition and more things hidden up one own's sleeve," I let out a bitter laugh.

"You need to be careful about who you make friends with. You need to watch your own back. Your so called 'friends' can turn around and stab you in the back just so they can get something they want and all they need to do is get rid of the thing or namely person standing in their way,"

"They can twist your secrets and words into something that makes the whole school avoid you like the plague or worse. Everything can take the turn for the worse and you just can't stop it," I stopped and thought about Tanya and Victor. It wasn't the first time Tanya did something like that. She spread my secret and said it was an accident. I was a fool to forgive her.

Edward looked at me expectantly. I blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on too much. What I meant to say is that being able to talk to Alice and Rosalie and have them not spread rumors about me or backstab me is a relief. They are just like my sisters. And Emmett is my own big teddy bear that tries to shelter me from the outside world,"

"Jasper is like my brother who always knows what I feel and looks out for me. And then there is you,"

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Yup. You're a friend who listens to everything I say even if I have too much to say,"

"So I'm a….._friend_?" he asked with pain in his eyes.

"Friends," I tried to say firmly, but my heart was telling me something else.

"Okay friends," Edward said slowly.

As much as my heart was beating for Edward and his killer smile, how was I suppose to know that this wasn't all a game or bet to him and he came to break my heart? Being friends was the closest I could get to him and admire him from afar…..

"Looks like we're all done," Edward said wipe his hands on the dish towel.

I nodded my head in agreement. I reached for my crutches but then Edward suddenly lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder caveman style. I was about to pound my fists on his back but then decided against it. What was the point? Not like he would let me down anyways.

"What, no protests?" Edward said. I could just hear the smile on his face.

I scowled and ignored him. He made cheeky jokes and small talk, trying to annoy me. I wasn't going to cave.

After the longest 2 minutes of my life we finally arrived back to everyone.

"You guys took that long and what no popcorn?" Emmett whined.

"If you want popcorn go make it yourself," Alice hissed.

Then Alice turned to Jasper and sweetly said," Jasper, make us some popcorn please,"

Jasper groaned and got up, dragging Emmett along with him.

Alice set her eyes pointedly at Edward and used her finger to beckon him to come over there. Edward set me down on the long couch and left with Alice.

Rosalie wriggled her eyebrows in suggestion.

"What?!" I said in defiance.

"I don't know Bella, what? Is it because you spent how long in the kitchen with Edward doing whatever in there _alone_? Or the way you both are goofily smiling or how you are already rising up your defenses?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"Rose, you don't know what you are talking about,"

"Oh, I think you do. Love is a funny thing isn't it," Rosalie said with a smile.

"I don't like Edward, he's just a friend," I said with a huff, crossing my arms across my chest.

Rosalie gave me a stunning smile and shook her head.

I smelled popcorn coming from the kitchen and loud footsteps and stomps.

"Jasper you're hogging up all the room!"

"Emmett, stop eating! Alice is going to kill me if I don't have any popcorn for her!"

"There's plenty left. Oh wait, never mind," That was all I heard from the kitchen before it became hushed whispers.

Alice came back skipping happily and smiling hugely. Edward shuffled behind her glaring holes in the back of her head.

After the boys came back with enough popcorn and Edward stopped glaring at Alice, we decided on movies. We chose a scary movie, a comedy, and a chick flick.

I adjusted myself on the long couch and my head was propped on my bent hand and my right leg was dangling off the edge. Jasper and Alice got cozy on the love seat, while Emmett and Rosalie reigned over the large carpet area. The only place Edward could sit was at the end of the couch I was on. And I caught the wink Rosalie and Alice gave me.

Rosalie popped the DVD in the DVD player and we skipped through the credits and then the title came up: _Saw III_. The lights were turned off and I was sure everyone could see that my face had paled. I breathed in deeply and chanted in my mind that nothing was going to happen.

Throughout parts of the movie I screamed and I had almost fallen off the couch if Edward didn't catch me. I gave me a grateful smile and he squeezed my hand in reassurance. Soon I was curled up in Edward's arms, burying my face in his chest in the most horrifying scenes.

Whenever that would happen, he would laugh and rub my back in soothing circles. When the movie was over and my heart was still racing at a 100 miles per hour not only from the movie but from the Greek God I was practically laying on.

I don't know I got into this position with him, but it was certainly comforting. Edward was sitting in a slanted position, while I was draped across his lap. A small bowl of popcorn was sitting on my stomach.

Rosalie got up once again to change the movie and every one else started stretching themselves. I couldn't really see anyone in the darkness but I saw Rosalie's face illuminated by the light of the T.V. and her beautiful smirk made me frown.

She got up and went to Alice and whispered something in her ear. Alice inconspicuously shifted her eyes in my direction and smirked.

All of a sudden Emmett had crawled to them quietly and said," What's the secret?"

Alice and Rosalie jumped and screamed. Alice fell on Rosalie and they toppled to the floor.

"Emmett! Why did you do that! I nearly got a heart attack!" Alice shrieked, while putting her hands over her heart.

I laughed quietly. Alice was now jumping up and down in fury and towering over a shaking Emmett. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, but she kept shaking his hands away from her.

Rosalie was just laughing her head off.

"Okay Alice chill!" Emmett said while putting his hands in front of him for surrender.

"No! You did not just tell me to _chill_! If I got a heart attack I could have died! If I died there are so many things I didn't do yet!! I haven't even married Jasper yet or gone to prom. I still haven't dragged Bella to the mall or even plan Bella and Edward's wedding. And all those future Gucci flagship stores!" Alice sputtered out before going all sporadic on Emmett. Eventually Jasper and Rosalie pulled Alice away from Emmett and we were calmed down.

Leave it to Emmett to choose the movie _Epic Movie_. I wouldn't call it good comedy but it was funny in a mindless kind of way. After the comedy, we watched _The Notebook_. It roused a couple of curses and groans from the boys. I loved that movie. I always made my friends watch it with me every time they were in my dorm.

Halfway through the movie I started to yawn and saw that I wasn't the only one. I looked up to a sleepy looking Edward and we both tried to suppress a yawn.

"Tired?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"Go to sleep,"

"What about everyone else?" I asked quietly.

He let out a silent laugh.

"They were gone a couple of minutes ago. You must have been too caught up in the movie,"

I blushed, hoping he wouldn't be able to see in the darkness. I looked around and indeed they were all gone.

Edward reached over me and grabbed the remote. He turned off the DVD player and the T.V.

"Now I wouldn't be a good host if I allowed you to sleep in the living room now would I?" he asked with a crooked smile.

* * *

**This is as far as I got in typing! I'll be typing the next one up ASAP. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry this update took awhile! I was simply lazy. I liked the original chapter much better but this would have to do. I couldn't get down the concepts from the original chapter down here so if it seems rough or going too fast, I apologize. ****I want to thank everyone who read this story and leaving me reviews. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Answers to your reviews:**

**Ok so Tanya and Victor will come into this story in maybe about 2 chapters. After that everything will fast forward to where I want it and hopefully everything is where I want it by prom, which is important, well that is if I don't change my mind at the last minute.**

**When Alice was blubbering about the 'wedding', Bella thought she heard wrong or Alice was joking, since Alice was kinda being 'crazy' then. Sorry if that wasn't clear.**

**So if you have any doubts about the story or anything feel free to leave a comment in a review or a pm. I'll try to answer them as well as I can. Now this is getting too long...**

**Read on! Oh and this song was influenced by the song No Sleep Tonight- The Faders.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**No Sleep Tonight**

"_Now I wouldn't be a good host if I allowed you to sleep in the living room now would I?" he asked with a crooked smile._

"Uh no?" I said, even though it came out more like a question.

"Well lucky you. You get to spend the night in the special Edward suite,"

"The _Edward _suite?" I asked skeptically.

By now I was in Edward's arms and we were going up the set of stairs. We had figured out that Jasper was probably with Alice in her room. Rosalie and Emmett would be hogging the only available guest bedroom. There were two other guest rooms, but unfortunately Esme was renovating them. What a coincidence.

As we were heading up to his room, Edward started describing his room in a very…..elaborate manner. It was like a personal human brochure, only Edward was more eye-catching and had an alluring voice to accompany the 'tour'.

We had reached the end of the third floor and Edward was enclosing his hand on the doorknob slowly, dramatically. When the door opened, it was everything he described it to me.

From the glass window I could see the barely illuminated Sol Duc River and the Olympian Mountain Range. There was thick gold carpeting and a wall full of shelves filled with Cd's and a nice looking sound system besides it. A long black leather couch was there along with a huge king sized bed directly in the middle. The bed matched the room.

"Nice room," I commented.

"Thanks,"

He set me down on the bed.

"So do you need anything else?" he asked politely.

"Well I do need to go down to Alice's room to get my toiletries, you know to brush my teeth," I said.

"Oh, no need. For some reason Alice put an extra toothbrush, towels and washcloth in my bathroom,"

I internally scowled. That little _thing_. No the word 'thing' was way too harsh. Pixie. That evil little pixie. She planned this all out! For all I knew everyone was in the plan except me, Edward and maybe Emmett. Emmett would make sure I wasn't in Edward's room.

"Hm, alright. Where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Oh right there," Edward said absently, pointing to a door on the right.

Luckily the journey wasn't so far away. I hobbled over there slowly and opened the door.

True to his words, there was a brand new, unopened toothbrush next to some newly washed fluffy towels and washcloth.

I rolled my eyes at Alice's attempt, but I knew nothing inappropriate was going to happen between me and Edward. We were only friends. And I'll make sure of it. Or I'll make a futile attempt at least.

After I was done I walked out and saw Edward sitting on the bed staring at the door, well now me. His intense gaze made me squirm.

I made my way to the bed and sat down next to Edward.

"Okay so you're sleeping in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Edward stated.

Before I could protest Edward was already halfway to the couch due to his long strides.

"Wait!" I shouted.

Edward turned around with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes? Do you need anything? A glass of water perhaps? Or somebody to tuck you in?" he teased.

My eyes narrowed and my lips turned downward into a frown. I reached for the nearest pillow and threw it at Edward. The pillow failed to hit Edward, who had simply stepped out of the way and fell to the ground with an unsatisfying thud.

"You missed," Edward said. He had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. He didn't seem like he was up to any good at all.

"I know that," I said through gritted teeth.

I grabbed another pillow and tried to aim properly at him, but no avail. He didn't even bother to step out of the way since I was so off my mark.

"I knew you probably had bad aim or at least that what Emmett was telling us, but I didn't think you were that bad. I mean how hard is it to miss me? I'm like a living, breathing walking target, but not once have you hit bull's eyes yet. You aren't even close!" Edward laughed.

I scowled and reached for another pillow.

"Are you sure you want to throw that at me?" Edward asked.

"Yes. You are so pesky. Shoo fly shoo!" I threw the pillow at him, but it missed.

Edward came stalking towards me with pouted lips and puppy dog eyes. He looked utterly sexy.

"Why the long face?" I asked breathlessly.

"This beautiful girl told me I was a pesky fly. Now I don't know if she'll talk to me again," Edward asked in a childish voice.

Beautiful? Was he referring to me? I became flustered at the thought, but I tried to maintain a calm, indifferent demeanor.

"Really now? Do you know what you had done to make that girl call you such insults?" I said playing along.

"Well I may have made rude comments about her atrocious aim," Edward said with a dazzling smile.

I pursed my lips.

"Well now what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping she would accept my sincere apology,"

"Oh? Would you care to tell me what you are going to say to her, you know for my own personal opinion? And also to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of your sincere speech," I grinned.

"Well since I'm going to apologize to her, I have a couple of more things to say,"

"Okay shoot,"

"Well I want to tell her that I'm sorry for making fun of her bad aim. And I'm sorry for being such a jerk or so she calls me. I want to tell her I'm sorry for being such a 'player' as the term states,"

"So do you think she'll accept?" Edward continued.

I pretended to ponder, putting a finger on my chin and stared off in space.

"Edward," I dragged out his name slowly," I think she accepts your apology,"

"Really?" Edward asked excitedly.

I nodded.

Edward picked me up and swung me around the room. I squealed while Edward threw his head back and laughed.

Edward put me down after I told him to stop, I was becoming nauseous.

"Thanks for accepting my apology," Edward glanced down at me.

"How did you know it was me?!" I mocked, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Wow Bella, I have no idea," Edward rolled his eyes.

"So you are serious about the apology right?" I asked just to make sure.

"I'm sure. Actually if it weren't for you I wouldn't know what a horrible person I was by toying with other girls. And I never noticed how the other girls seem so annoying and desperate now, in this new light,"

"What new light?' I asked confused.

"They seem to pale in difference to this wonderful individual," Edward said cryptically.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to rip this 'wonderful individual' to shreds, pummel her and then burn her in fiery depths. I was shocked at myself. I never felt so negatively about someone, especially someone I don't know the name of! This new profound feeling made me feel appalled and shocked. Was I actually being jealous?

I shook my head to clear out my thoughts. I plastered on a fake smile and turned to Edward.

"So what do you want to do right now?" I asked, hoping that would change the subject for good.

"Well we could get to know each other better," Edward suggested.

"20 questions?"

"Favorite color?"

"That's not fair that you get to answer the question first,"

"Just answer it Bella,"

"Green," I blurted out. I felt blood pool to my cheeks making it a tinted pink.

Edward smiled widely. He positively looked glowing.

"Favorite color?" I questioned.

Edward looked directly into my eyes and said," Brown,"

My cheeks grew redder.

We asked questions throughout the night. We talked about our childhood to now. I tried to store every little information about Edward in my brain. He was so fascinating, so perfect.

Our little game of 20 questions expanded. It was more like 300 questions.

Every time I answered a question Edward had asked, no matter how embarrassing it was, he would lean forward and hang on to my every word. He made me feel important and that I wasn't boring him with my silly stories and answers.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you realize what damage you were doing by toying with other girls' hearts?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well," Edward said in a calculated tone. He was choosing every word, phrase, sentence carefully," I never saw anyone so….affected…if that would be the correct word to use. Usually nobody said anything to me. Alice would just roll her eyes. Rosalie would just look away,

"Emmett and Jasper would shake their heads. None of them really exactly confronted me, but well neither did you—directly. I guess your reaction sparked something in me. I immediately know that you were different from other girls. You had me intrigued. I wanted to know everything about you, but at first I didn't know what you didn't like about me,

"Then when I asked you what happened when we were painting, you looked so livid and disgusted I immediately felt bad even though I didn't know what we were talking about,

"I followed you downstairs but I guess you never heard me. I heard your conversation in the kitchen with Emmett and Rosalie and I guess at that moment the truth dawned on me. I was a complete jerk. I was raised better than that and I am thankful that you have forgiven me,"

"Oh Edward," I said putting my hand on his cheek.

"But Bella, you are a completely different story,"

I stared at him confused. What about me?

"You had me hooked every since the first day we met. The way your beautiful mahogany hair shines in the light. The way your delicious lips curled up into a brilliant smile. And your eyes, they were something I could get lost in. You were beautiful. Everything about you was perfect. You are a complete Goddess,

"Your melodic voice and laughter hypnotizes me. I always yearn for more. It was hard though considering that you didn't exactly talk to me. I wanted to be closer to you in as many as ways possible, but I knew that wouldn't happen,"

Edward closed his eyes shut as his voice grew softer, gentler.

"Bella if you don't know by now, I absolutely completely with all my heart adore you. I like you……a lot," Edward whispered.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. This was like a spur of the moment confession. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who was having this feeling.

Edward was simply a gentleman, a charming one at that too. His good looks hide something deep within. He was so much more than a simple arrogant fool.

"E-e-dward," I stuttered out, reaching for his hand.

He sighed heavily.

"It's alright Bella. I know this was a bad moment to spring it on you, but I couldn't keep it in any longer. Alice kept taunting me and I kept denying my feelings, but I can't keep away from you Bella. You're like my own personal heroin. Not even shopping rehab can solve my addiction," Edward said lovingly, while rubbing soothing circles on my palm.

I thought my heart would have melted into a puddle already. I gave him a coy smile.

"Well Mr. Cullen, it was certainly random, unexpected. But you're in luck since this one way affection has turned into mutual feelings. It takes two to tango," I smirked.

"Really?!" he asked giddily, looking like a cute kid who is extremely eager to open his Christmas presents.

"Yes," I sighed.

"I don't have some extremely sincere speech prepared, but I doubt you did too. You just seem to be able to do anything. You are perfect," I said poking the tip of his nose.

"I think I'll take you anyways, speech or no speech," Edward demanded and leaned his face in for a kiss.

"No," I commanded stubbornly.

"Please Bella," Edward whined and pouted," I just want to kiss you once. Then I'll be on my best behavior and listen,"

I sighed and gave in. "Fine,"

Edward leaned in closer, so close I could smell his sweet scent and breath.

"You sure?" he whispered.

"Like I said Edward, it takes two to tango," I mumbled before crushing my lips on his.

Our lips moved in sweet harmony and he tasted oh so delicious. My arms weaved its way to his neck and hooked my wrist on it, yanking him down, and closer to me.

Some how my back was on the bed and Edward was hovering over me, his body barely touching mine.

Edward's tongue slid along my bottom lip. I was tempted to open my mouth, but not yet.

I kept my mouth shut and we both pulled away, catching our breath. Edward continued to trail kisses all over my face and neck, breathing heavily on my collarbone.

Edward started doing butterfly kisses up my neck before he pecked my lips one more time.

He laid on his side looking down on me smiling angelically.

"Wow," he blurted out.

"Wow indeed," I said, smiling widely.

"So," Edward started smiling impishly," when did you realize that you liked me?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked exasperated.

"Yes," he replied, leaning down and kissing my forehead delicately.

"I don't really know how to put this in words," I said.

"I have time,"

"Well," I paused taking a lock of Edward's messy hair and twirling it around," when I first looked at you I thought I couldn't look away,"

Edward smirked.

"I don't know how I managed to not stare at you all night, but I did. From then on I knew you were way out of my league. Then I saw your flirting with those cheerleaders and I guess some light bulb went up in my head. Ding!,

"And I started seeing your….nature and I think you know the rest. I like you. The end,"

Edward looked at me incredulously,

"Fine I'll give you more details,"

Edward reached for my hand and entwined it with his. Then he kissed my hand and waited for me to continue.

"And I guess I couldn't help but fall for you like every other girl has easily done so far. It was a struggle. Your charms were getting to me," I joked.

"In simple words you are simply perfect and I don't know why you would want me when there are much prettier girls than me,"

Edward's eyebrows furrowed together.

"You don't see yourself clearly," He frowned.

I didn't say anything.

"You're beautiful Bella, never doubt that,"

"Okay," I said quietly. I snuggled closer to him.

Edward let go of my hand and pulled me closer to his body.

I yawned.

"Sleep Bella," Edward soothed me.

I closed my eyes deeply and concentrated on Edward's deep breathing.

He started humming a sweet song and soon I was lulled to sleep.

* * *

**Please review! I'll try to update by maybe next Tuesday or earlier! Next chapter would probably be about Edward and Bella talking a bit more about their relationship and how everyone will take it.**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer: Although I am sure everybody knows this, but I'll repeat it, again...and again. I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does.

**A/N: I'm very happy that I got this chapter out on Tuesday. I was afraid that I would lack inspiration since I type my chapters up whenever I have time. I rarely type them all at once and post them later on. Hopefully Tanya and Victor will squeeze in next chapter. thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, adding me to your favorites and putting me on your alerts! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A Bonding Moment**

_He started humming a sweet song and soon I was lulled to sleep. _

I was dreaming a good dream, one where Edward kept kissing me everywhere on my face. Then it didn't seem like a dream since I heard rustling around me. I felt the bed and end of my pillow sink a little, a sign that someone was moving. That someone was Edward.

I remained indifferent and continued to pretend to sleep. I felt Edward slowly trace my jaw and nose. I felt him kiss my forehead, nose, and then kissed me full on my lips.

When he pulled away, I pretended to get up, yawning and stretching my arms up. I saw Edward right next to me and his eyes were closed. I almost thought he was really asleep and I was just hallucinating, before I saw that little smile dawning on his lips.

I smirked. I started to do the same thing he did do me previously. I traced his jaw and his nose. I kissed his forehead and nose. I was going to kiss him on the lips, but then I decided to mess with him a little bit.

I placed my lips very close to his that I almost felt our lips touch, but they didn't. All of a sudden Edward pouted his lips and pushed my head gently towards his. He let my head go as soon as our lips touched. I pulled away and glowered at Edward, who was grinning happily.

"Cheater," I said.

"Not my fault you were so tempting," he cooed.

"How long were you awake?" I demanded.

"Not that long. I wish I woke up earlier though, you tend to say things you wouldn't say when you were awake," he teased.

I felt myself go red as a lobster. I probably said the most embarrassing things and now he knew all about it.

"What did I say?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Nothing too crazy. Some random stuff, like when to do your chores, or get the 'pixie' and 'big bear' away from you. You said my name,"

"Oh gosh, how many times did I say your name?"

"Not a lot," Edward said innocently, maybe a little too innocent. I waved it of though.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well you were dry sobbing a little when you said 'Victor'. Who's Victor?" Edward asked, looking hurt.

"Nothing to worry about Edward. Victor is just……my ex. Nothing big. You don't have any competition, relax," I said kissing his cheek.

Edward didn't respond, but he embraced me tightly. I melted into his arms. Everything with Edward seemed so perfect and loving.

I looked over Edward's shoulder at the clock. The big red numbers of 9:00 A.M. glared back at me.

"Come on we should get out of bed now," I said, trying to pull myself away from Edward. When he let go I pulled too hard and was falling off of the bed and onto the floor, but then his arms reached out to grab me.

"Careful there. We don't need another trip to the hospital," Edward teased.

Suddenly I had another question pop up into my head.

"Speaking of hospitals, you never really clarified why you were so angry and punched the tree," I asked, curious.

I saw Edward's ears grow pink.

"Nothing," he curtly said, stiffening up.

I coyly smiled.

"Oh nothing. It must be something if you aren't willing to answer," I said inching myself closer to Edward, my fingers crawling up and down on his chest.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it Bella," Edward said as cool as a cucumber. Something was up.

"Oh fine. If you don't tell me I'll be on my way down the stairs. By myself and maybe I'll tumble down the stairs and end up at the hospital. Let us see how many injuries I can get before you tell me anything. And maybe I'll see that intern, remember him?," I said nonchalantly.

I took away my fingers and was already prepared to swing my legs off the bed, or maybe even roll off of it. As I was planning, I felt Edward grab my fingers and pull me to him.

I saw embarrassment, guilt and nervousness in his eyes. I suddenly felt bad for prying. I didn't really have any right too and when did I ever have it now?

"It's okay Edward; you don't have to tell me. You have your secrets and I have mine. Some secrets aren't meant to be told to others and I respect that. I just wasn't thinking when I asked you to spill and I definitely won't injure myself purposely. Sorry," I started rambling on and on, before Edward put his hand over my mouth.

"I mean I had no right to ask about Victor. If you don't speak about him when you are awake, it must be important. It's not like I didn't want to tell you, but I just don't know……how. It is just…embarrassing," he admitted.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I want you to keep your dignity," I said, trying to bring the topic to a lighter subject.

"But I _want_ to tell you. The reason why I was so bad was because……..I overheard Newton talking about how great you were and how beautiful you were and how you went with him to the movies and went to second base. I was angry because I thought you were taken and I had lost to the horrible Mike Newton," At the end, Edward rushed all the words together; I could barely make anything out.

"What?" I asked.

"Please don't make me repeat that," he pleaded.

I laughed. That was one of the most absurd things I had ever heard in my life.

"Edward! I thought you were better than that! I never went on a date with him and he certainly never touched me….in that manner. Mike is just a classmate. Don't worry about him, I overheard Jessica and Lauren saying he has a….vivid imagination in better word choice," I said, stifling a laugh.

Edward looked even more embarrassed. He quickly swept me into another hug and put his head on top of mine, my face buried in his chest. He smelled divine.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just couldn't stand it if you ever reciprocated feelings to Newton," he murmured in my hair. I thought I heard him taking a deep sniff.

I giggled. Edward Cullen was jealous of Mike Newton! And Mike didn't really even do anything.

"It is not a laughing matter!" Edward exclaimed.

My little giggles soon turned into full blown laughter.

"I get jealous easily okay," Edward said annoyed.

"You said that, not me," I said between laughs.

"Hmph," Edward grunted and let go of me. He turned his back on me and I was sure he was crossing his arms and pouting. That big baby.

"Oh Edward," I crooned. He didn't even acknowledge me. My eyes narrowed, I was determined to make him forgive me, even if it was a little funny.

"Come on, don't stay bad at me. I know you can't," I said, trying to tickle his sides. He wouldn't budge. Now I would have to fight dirty.

"Go ahead Edward, ignore me. It just gives me a chance to call Mike Newton to go make that rumor come true," I taunted, turning around so our backs were facing each other. There was only a matter of time…..

After a couple of minutes I soon found myself surrounded by Edward's arms again. It sure was lonely without him.

We didn't say anything, knowing that we were merely teasing each other. After a couple of moments, Edward spoke. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast,"

We brushed our teeth together in his bathroom and it was a funny sight. I looked even shorter standing next to Edward. Even when he just got out of bed, he looked absolutely heavenly. I just looked like someone with really bad bed hair.

I tried combing through my hair with my hands, but it didn't work. I even tried using one of Edward's unused combs, but my hair stayed the same. I think it got even more tangled up and messier and slightly poofy. Why was Alice always there when you didn't need her to mess around with your hair, but the time you desperately need her help she isn't there to help you.

I could always go downstairs to see if she's awake, but I really don't want anyone questioning whether anything happened between Edward and me.

After a last desperate attempt, I gave up. We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Esme left a note on the refrigerator saying that Carlisle went to the hospital for his shift and that she went early to her Garden Club to make sure their biannual banquet was all set up and prepared. She told us to make anything we wanted to, but make sure to clean up the mess and not break anything.

I opened the fridge to see what I could make. It was packed with almost about everything. It was like Esme stuffed the whole grocery store in there.

"Well we could make omelets or something," I said, reaching to get the carton of eggs, before Edward's hand stopped me.

"I'll cook for us," he calmly said, pushing me away lightly. I refused and said I would make breakfast, but he just ignored me and at intervals, flashing me a dazzling crooked smile.

In the end I ended up sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, watching Edward expertly move around the kitchen and making tons of food. The delicious aroma wavered throughout the kitchen and it smelled absolutely mouthwatering. I knew the food was going to taste even better.

Soon Edward set down huge plates with a mountain of all sorts of variety.

"Edward I don't think we can finish this. I know Emmett can, and I'm sure you can eat a lot, but this is a buffet fit for a king," I spluttered out.

"Well if we don't finish, the others can help us. They are bound to wake up soon. They probably already put in a camera and are watching us from Alice's room," he said.

I looked around nervously for a hidden camera of some sorts.

"Bella, relax. I was kidding. Sometimes Alice knows when not to meddle in. If it wasn't for her, I would still be admiring you from afar," Edward soothingly said, putting his hands over mine.

"Yeah I guess so," I laughed.

Edward reached up and opened a cupboard. He brought out 6 regular plates. He set one in front of me and one in front of himself. He put the other 4 in a pile off to the side.

We didn't eat though; we just stared into each other's eyes. He started playing around with my fingers, but his eyes never leaving mine.

"Edward," I said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"This may sound weird, but we need to talk about our relationship," Edward nodded at me to continue.

"Well what are we exactly?" I asked, hesitantly.

"What do you want us to be?" he asked.

"I really want us to be official together, but let's take it slow. It's not like I don't trust you, but let's take baby steps. This doesn't feel like some normal relationship, no it goes much deeper than that. I feel very strongly for you and I would hate to rush everything. I mean we made it this far right," I said softly, looking down.

Edward put a finger under my chin and pushed me up so I was eye level to him.

"Bella, never ever doubt my feelings for you no matter what comes up. If you want to take it slow, let's take it slow I think it will be better for the both of us anyways. I never really had a true girlfriend and I don't want to screw this up," Edward said gently.

I felt my jaw drop.

"You never had a girlfriend before?!" I asked, extremely shocked.

"No, not really. They were merely…flings,"

"Oh," I said.

"Don't worry silly Bella. You're much better than all of them combined. They were just distractions I guess," Edward said, looking troubled, but he hid it well. I didn't say anything, not wanting to push Edward any further with questions. I sure didn't want to seem nosey either.

"If you say so. I don't know why you would choose me. You have tons of girls at school who literally drop at your feet. There are a lot of them much prettier than me and better than me," I said. It was true. I was nothing special, just ordinary. Someone who was as _extra_ordinary as Edward needed someone who was fit to belong at his side. He was a king and needed a beautiful, perfect queen. I wasn't fit to be a queen.

Edward sighed heavily.

"Why must you put yourself down? You are beautiful, why can't you see that? You are beautiful, both inside and out. You are precious and I would be a fool to lose you to someone else who deserves you much more than I do," I smiled at his words and squeezed his hands.

"If you say so," I said.

I hadn't noticed yet, but Edward and I were leaning very close to each other. Edward closed that distance and kissed my lips. I opened my mouth slightly, and he stuck his tongue in. He gently explored my mouth and our tongues twisted and slid against each other.

"AHEM, what is going on here?!" a loud voice at the door of the kitchen interrupted us. We pulled away and turned to see Emmett, who seemed to be growing red.

From far away we could hear cries of "Emmett! Come back here!"

Rosalie, Jasper and Alice rushed in and almost ran into Emmett. They stared at the sight before them. I couldn't blame them though, I bet Edward and I looked downright strange, leaning towards each other over huge mountains of breakfast. Our lips red and swollen and our hair messy, well Edward's was always messy. I bet my hair looked like 'sex hair' as the others would call it.

Alice and Rosalie both stared at me, then at Edward, then at our connected hands and restarted the whole process again, before smiling at each other and shooting cheesy smiles at me. Jasper looked sympathetic and Emmett looking extremely angry.

"Bella, you get away from him immediately!" Emmett shouted.

I sighed and tried to loosen my hands, but Edward's grip remained tight.

"Bella," Emmett threatened.

"No," I whispered.

"What did you say?" he asked incredulously.

"No," I said louder.

Emmett closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Rosalie tried to calm him down by rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

Emmett shot his eyes open again, but he looked calmer.

"That was not a good way to start off the morning. Overreaction," he muttered.

"Eat first," Edward said, pointing to the plates and empty stools. They all came rushing by and grabbing a seat and a plate.

Soon everyone was scooping up huge portions and eating happily. It was the best breakfast I have ever had. Everything was just so scrumptious and nothing was burnt. It even looked very appetizing and like it belonged in some cooking magazine or even a five star restaurant.

I saw Alice and Rosalie eyeing my hair distastefully before whispering to each other and giggling. Emmett looked apprehensive, looking back and forth at Edward and me, and then shaking his head. Jasper was just Jasper. He just smiled down at Alice and seemed neutral.

After breakfast was over and every dish was cleared and everyone was stuffed to the brim, Edward rinsed the dishes quickly before putting it in the dishwasher.

He sat back down and we were all quiet. I looked at Emmett and he suddenly looked, soft, vulnerable.

He looked at everyone else and shot them a look. They all got out of the room quickly, except Edward. He was still standing in the doorway looking at me. I smiled in reassurance and used a hand gesture to make him go off. He looked hesitant but he left.

"Bella," Emmett said slowly, as if trying not to scare me off. I patted the empty stool next to me, beckoning him to sit there.

He got up and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Emmett was the best brother I could ever ask for. Even though we never grew up together, it felt like I had known him all my life and lived with him in every waking moment. He could make me cry, laugh, fall, get angry but in the end I love him. Nothing was ever going to change that.

"Bella," he started again, "You know I love you right?"

I nodded. "I love you too Emmett,"

"Well are you sure about dating Edward?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure," I said.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Emmett said sadly.

"I'm a big girl Emmett. I can take care of myself," I said softly.

"It hurts to think of you even crying. Sometimes being tough and holding a front doesn't hide anything. If you need anybody to talk to, I'm here. I may not come bearing chick flicks and large ice-cream tubs, but I'm there for you Bella. All the time. That's what big brothers are for," Emmett said.

I was sincerely touched. I could feel tears pooling up in my eyes.

"Thanks Emmett. Don't worry Edward and me are taking it slow. Nothing big you should worry about. And nothing important that needs to get Charlie involved,"

"When do you plan on telling Dad anyways? I think he hopes that you won't start dating until college," Emmett said laughing.

"Edward and I aren't even official so no introductions yet. Thanks Emmett…for everything," I said, feeling a few tears streaking down my cheek.

"Thank you Bella for coming here. It's fun having you around. And if Edward ever hurts you in any way he has it coming," Emmett warned.

"Got it," I stated.

"Watch out for the jealous girls. They will be glaring at you even more now," Emmett chuckled.

"Why would they glare at me?" I asked. I have done nothing to them.

"You're a beautiful girl Bella. You take after me a lot. I had a feeling you and Edward had something brewing around. The looks Alice and Rosalie shared. The way Edward looks at you, he practically worships the ground you walk on. They always think I'm so oblivious, but they are wrong," Emmett sighed.

I said nothing.

"So don't tell anyone that I actually pay attention. That's our little secret. And Bella you should start opening your eyes. You sometimes miss the things that are right under your nose,"

"Our little secret," I repeated, taking out my pinky finger and locking it with his. This was our special secret, our brother and sister moment. Our way of bonding. Life was nice. I had an extremely gorgeous Edward waiting for me outside and the greatest friends ever. I also had the best brother anybody can ask for.

We walked out of the kitchen, me piggybacking on Emmett's back. We found everyone else watching the T.V. They turned and smiled at us. Edward was on the loveseat, looking lonely. I started squirming on Emmett's back, hoping to wiggle down.

Emmett carried me to Edward and handed me over to Edward.

"Edward you better take care of her. If you hurt a hair on her head I will beat you up even if you are one of my best friends," Emmett threatened. He looked so menacing that even I was cowering.

"Emmett I will take care of her, don't you worry," Edward calmly said. Emmett shot him another look and went to join Rosalie.

We watched T.V. for about an hour before I started wondering why Alice and Rosalie weren't fussing about my hair.

Alice turned to me and saw me tugging at my hair.

"We didn't play make-overs because we're not going anywhere today and you need a break. It makes me feel that something bad is coming soon. Watch out," Alice warned. Edward pulled me closer to him in response.

"I'll keep you safe beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh thank you chivalrous Edward. I feel so safe," I whispered back, feeling silly.

He kissed me and we went back to watching T.V. We spent the rest of the day with our friends, lying blissfully in each other's arms.

* * *

**There you have it. Thank you for reading and please please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, we all know they belong respectively to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I don't like this particular chapter, but there was nothing I could do to it. I was having a little writer's block and I seemed to lack my inspiration. This is the second or third rewrite and it was hard to get everything in there. So I just needed to get it out. /**

**Chapter 17**

**Unexpected Reunions**

_Sometime around April……_

_He kissed me and we went back to watching T.V. We spent the rest of the day with our friends, lying blissfully in each other's arms._

These past couple of months was fantastic. Edward was so sweet and caring. I never felt so safe, loved or protected before. We never really talked about our relationship status. Status meant nothing to Edward and me, or so he says. Everyone in Forks knew we were together and Charlie wasn't so approving. He would grumble and mumble whenever Edward was around, though he knew he couldn't do much.

Currently Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and I were lying on our stomachs on the Cullen's living room floor. We were in a spaced out circle, doing our homework, occasionally asking for help. I was struggling on my trigonometry homework and Edward offered to let me copy off of him, but I refused. I was going to learn it myself and I don't care how long it takes.

I was nibbling on the end of my pencil, frustrated. It was a bad habit, along with biting my nails when I was nervous, but I couldn't help it.

"You look cute when you are thinking," Edward whispered in my ear, finished with his homework. His breath tickled my neck and I could feel the end of my hair rise up. Edward always had that effect on me. I still can't get used to his perfection. I would find myself dazed after seeing his brilliant smiles. I sometimes wondered if Edward was really human.

I ignored him, but he just kept breathing near my ear and now my neck. It was _very_ distracting.

"Edward," I warned.

"Bella," he said. Edward saying my name still gave me a tingling feeling. It sounded so much better coming from him than from anyone else.

"Stop," I scolded.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently. I looked at everybody else for help but they were too busy doing their homework. The only one who wasn't doing homework was Edward and Emmett, but Emmett was too busy playing some racing game.

"Stop distracting me," I hissed.

"I thought you liked it," he said in the same innocent tone. I almost thought he would start batting his eyelashes to complete the effect.

"I do but--"

"Then why are you objecting?"

"Because I can't concentrate with you around here," I said, hoping he will get the hint. There was time for fun and games later, after homework.

"Okay," Edward said and moved away from me, but it didn't stop him from staring at me as I was doing my homework. His intense gaze was almost as worst as him breathing down on me. Either way Edward is a welcome distraction, just not right now.

My phone started ringing right in front of me and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey there," I frowned. It was Edward on the other line. I turned and saw him smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Want to go out right now?" he asked. I shifted my positions so I was facing him.

"No," I curtly said, narrowing my eyes at Edward.

"Why not?" he reasoned.

"Homework," I said.

"You could always do that later. I'll even help you,"

"Go play with Emmett. You need some guy time," I persuaded.

"But I want to spend time with _you_. Emmett isn't a really good replacement,"

I heard Emmett moving around. It sounded like he was looking for something.

"Emmett, drop that!" Rosalie barked. Then I heard silence except for his racing game resuming.

"Well go play your piano," I suggested.

"It's not the same without you sitting next to me," Edward sighed.

"Go listen to music upstairs," I was getting seriously annoyed. At this rate, I won't be getting any homework done, ever.

"But it'll remind me of you. The best next thing I could is sit here and gaze at you and talk to you. I want to hear your voice," Edward pleaded.

"Edward…," I felt like a mother telling her child not to eat sweets before dinner.

"Bella," he sang.

"I'm hanging up on you now,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Yes I would,"

"I don't believe you," Edward seemed confident. I looked directly in his eyes and snapped my phone shut.

He closed his phone and frowned at me.

"Okay Edward. Be good and don't distract me," I said, before turning back and started to look at the infuriating math questions.

Throughout homework I heard my familiar ring tone and vibrations whenever I got a text message. All of them were from Edward trying to coax me to just copy his work and get it over with. He said it would be good to have less stress. He was a sneaky one. I didn't answer them and just turned my head and said, "No," Unfortunately he doesn't take no for an answer.

Right when I was in the middle of a long math problem, my phone started ringing. I didn't look at the caller ID, thinking it was Edward. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping Edward will just give up already.

"Hello?" a voice said. It sounded oddly familiar, but I just couldn't place who. It was a male voice.

"Hello," I said, impatiently. Edward had somehow disappeared from the room.

"Is this Bella?" the voice asked cautiously

"Yes," I snapped.

"Well this is--," I cut him off. He has seriously got to stop.

"Edward," I started," I am in no mood for your games. I was just in the middle of a _long_math problem and I got this stupid phone call. Stop calling! I don't have time to go on a date with you and as much as I would love to stop doing homework and copy off yours, I need to understand this. Mr. Varner has some big test tomorrow and I can't afford to fail. I'm going to hang up now. I love you Edward," I said, a bit shocked. I never told Edward the three little words, I was hoping for the right moment. Now I just blurted it out in a phone call.

I heard the voice on the other head take in a sharp breath before hanging up on me.

"Bella, are you done with homework yet?" Edward asked from the top of the stairs, before descending down. I was confused. Didn't he just call me a minute ago?

"Why are you asking? You just called me a minute ago and I told you I was still doing math," I asked my voice wavering just a bit.

"I never called you. I was going to the bathroom and went to get something in my room," Edward asked, looking truly confused. If Edward didn't call, who did?

I quickly opened my phone and checked the list of recent received calls. Right at the top, and the person who called a minute ago, was long distance. I recognized the area code as New York and the name read Victor. I dropped my phone in shock. Why would he call me?

"Bella!" I heard my name from 5 different people. I was somehow on the couch, staring at everybody with wide eyes as they hovered over me, with worried looks on their faces.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Are you alright Bella?! All of a sudden you opened your phone, dropped it in shock and just stayed there frozen. We tried to get your attention but you remained indifferent. You seemed to finally snap out of it,"

"It's fine. I was just shocked…." I said slowly.

Nobody questioned me about why I was shocked. I waved my hand and we carried on the rest of the afternoon like nothing happened. Once in awhile I would catch one of them looking at me with a concerned expression.

About a week passed since that phone call. I've been getting strange dreams that revolved around Victor and Edward and sometimes glimpses of Tanya. Sometimes I would see glimpses of her kissing Edward and smiling devilishly at me. The worst thing was my feet wouldn't move when I tried to and when I yelled out for help, nobody answered.

I was being sleep deprived and Edward was becoming more worried. I tried to brush him off and tell him everything is fine, but he wouldn't budge.

Edward drove me to school most of the time, seeing as I wouldn't like to jump just to get on the Jeep. Sometimes Emmett came with us, but usually Rosalie comes by and drives him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Edward asked, giving me a hard look.

"Eyes on the road," I said. Edward likes to drive at terrifying speeds.

"Stop beating around the bush," Edward sighed.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine, nothing to worry about. Stress is getting to me," I said, yawning.

Edward pulled into the parking lot and parked in his usual parking space, near the school so I don't have to go far with my cast, which can be a burden, but it keeps me from participating in P.E.

We saw some people crowd around a car that we couldn't see.

"Did Rosalie get a new car or something?" I asked. Not many people in Forks drove flashy cars.

"No. I don't remember her saying anything about it," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Well want to take a look?" Edward asked. Alice starting bobbing her head up and now, meaning yes.

"Bella?" Edward turned to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't mind. We have time to kill anyways," I said.

Edward turned off the engine and walked around the car to open my passenger door. He always insisted on doing that. Alice handed me my crutches and they flanked me on both sides.

We made it over to the car and made it through the crowd.

"Come on Edward we can look after school," I insisted, not wanting to be late to English. Edward smiled now at me and nodded. We three made it out of the crowd and I thought I saw a wisp of long strawberry blond hair.

From what I knew there was no girl in Forks with strawberry blonde hair, well a senior girl did, but it was a short bob and she dyed it red not too long ago. I knew a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and her name was Tanya. But there was no way she could be here. She was in New York right?

Then everything made sense. The call Victor made, the flashy car, strawberry blond hair. Tanya was here and probably so was Victor.

We were now near the English building. I needed to make a few phone calls.

"Oh you guys don't have to walk me. I need to go to the restroom anyways," I lied, though it sounded feeble even to me.

"I'll walk you there," Alice said.

"No it's alright. I think I can go use the restroom myself," I laughed nervously.

Edward looked deep in concentration.

"No Bella let Alice go with you," Edward said distantly.

Finally I agreed. Alice and I made our way quietly to the restroom.

"I know you don't really have to use the restroom," Alice said, breaking the silence.

"Uh yes I do," I lied.

"You were never a good liar before and you aren't now. Something is up," Alice stopped right in front of me and stood there.

I looked at Alice and nodded solemnly.

"What's the problem?!" she asked frantically. She knew something was strange today.

I said nothing.

"Is it about Edward?" I shook my head no.

"Emmett? Charlie?" Another head shake.

"School?" No.

"New York?" she asked hesitantly. I looked down at the ground.

"Oh Bella," she said and we continued to walk.

Alice and Rosalie knew about my past in New York. I needed to get it off my chest. If I told Edward I was afraid he was going to overreact or something. It wasn't like I didn't want to tell him, I did, but there was never a right moment.

Once we were safely in the restroom, and coincidentally Rosalie was in there fixing up her make up. She took one look at our worried expressions and knew we needed privacy. We checked to see if anybody was in the stalls. It was just us three in the restroom with the door locked and shut.

"Okay spill," Rosalie said after turning around and locking the door.

"New York," Alice blurted out. I had the floor now.

"I'm not sure I could be wrong. Remember the phone call last week where I zoned out for a moment?" I asked, pausing to see if they remembered. They did, crystal clear.

"Well it wasn't really Edward calling me. I checked and it was Victor," I said. They gasped.

"And through the crowd I saw a wisp of long strawberry blonde hair. Nobody has strawberry blond hair in this school,"

"Except for that senior girl, but she cut it short and dyed it—"

"Red," Alice finished. There was an eerie way about how the word 'Red' seemed to echo around the restroom, it was like an echo that haunted you.

"And the only person I could think of it Tanya. She has long strawberry blonde hair. And that explains the phone call and the hair. Both their parents are wealthy and from what I remember their dads are both co-founders of a huge company so it is pretty normal for the two families to be moving together most of the time, even across the country," I whispered.

"I saw a peek at the car. They were parking in my parking space," Rosalie said angrily.

"Rose, stop worrying about your parking space and tell us what you saw!" Alice demanded.

"Fine," she huffed," Well the car was definitely beautiful. It was a sleek black shiny Jaguar. It looks brand new and these two kids got out from the front. A boy was driving. He looked about 6 ft tall with dirty blond hair,

"The girl stepped out and she was about 5'7 with straight, long strawberry blonde hair about up to her elbows. I couldn't really see their other features but they seem pretty well groomed," Rosalie finished.

"Anything else?" Alice hedged on.

"Well the boy seemed to be looking for something or maybe someone. I couldn't see anymore before Emmett just grabbed me from the crowd. He said Jasper was being depressed without his Alice," Rosalie said, nudging Alice, who smiled.

"That sounds like them," I said meekly.

"Maybe it is just a huge coincidence. I mean lots of wealthy people like to settle down in small, quiet towns for eccentric reasons. And there are a couple of blonde kids in this school," Rosalie said.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a friend I haven't talked to in a very long time.

"Hello?" the warm voice of Jenna Lee greeted. She was the first friend I made in New York.

"Jenna Lee," I breathed.

"Bella! How have you been?" she asked excitedly.

I put her on speakerphone so Rosalie and Alice could listen on.

"I've been great. How about you?" I asked, elated to be talking to an old friend.

"Oh you know the same old same old. It's so boring in Government class without you sitting next to me! That old geezer moved Kayla Gregory next to me and it isn't really enjoyable sitting next to her when she starts having 'text-sex' with her boyfriend," Jenna Lee whined.

"Boyfriend?" I asked incredulously.

"She settled down after a few weeks that you um….caught Victor and her. You just never noticed," Jenna Lee said cautiously.

"Oh," Alice poked me and pointed to the time on my phone. We didn't have much time left before the bell rings for class.

"Jenna Lee as much as I like to talk, I have class soon so I just need a quick answer," I rushed out.

"Sure go ahead,"

"Where is….Victor and Tanya?" I asked.

I heard Jenna Lee sigh.

"Their parents wanted to expand their company so they moved to Wa--," I couldn't hear her because the loud ringing bell drowned out her voice. After the bell was done ringing I quickly answered back.

"Jenna Lee, I'm so sorry but class is starting in 3 minutes and I can't get there fast enough if I keep talking. Talk to you after school," I said. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

We quickly got out, well as fast as I could go without hurting myself, and into the hallway. The tardy bell rang. It took about 5 minutes for me to get from this bathroom to the classroom. Now it would take even longer seeing I can't run.

We rushed off in opposite directions without saying bye, we had no time. I tried to think of a good excuse for my tardiness, but I came up blank. Having a cast was no excuse seeing that I was never late with or without the class, Edward made sure of that. I just hoped that Mr. Mason was kind enough to believe my pathetic lie.

I opened the door to the classroom and it closed behind me with a bang. Everybody turned to stare at me. I saw Mr. Mason finish writing something on the board before turning to me.

"Ms. Swan, you're late. I hope your cast wasn't an excuse?" Mr. Mason pressed, raising an eyebrow that threatened me to defy him.

"Sorry Mr. Mason but……I woke up late," I lied.

"Really? I thought I saw you getting out of Mr. Cullen's car pretty early this morning when I was going to the office,"

"Uh well you see I uh….." Mr. Mason cut me off with a stern look. He sighed.

"It doesn't matter what your excuse is Bella. You're late; I'm going to mark you tardy. Now sit down in your seat," I looked at my seat near the window, but Eric Yorkie was sitting there.

"Mr. Mason, but Eric Yorkie is sitting in my seat," I said.

"Sorry, I forgot. You've been moved due to a new student in this class. He requested a middle seat and Eric was sitting there. So I decided a change of scenery will be good. Any objections?"

I shook my head. Mr. Mason looked peeved and about to burst that I was late and also interrupting his class. There was an empty seat near the middle that I knew was mine. I sighed and started my journey. I liked sitting near the window, less attention. I felt eyes on me as I went down the aisle to my seat.

I heard Lauren whisper something to the girl next to her, Winifred. It sounded somewhat along the lines,"_ Great_, Bella gets to sit near another hottie. The new guy is definitely a looker and that little whore gets to steal them all. Not fair," she whined. I pretended I didn't hear that and finally made it to my seat.

My seat was in front of the new kid, who put his head down on the desk. He had a baseball cap on his head. I was almost to my desk when suddenly the new kid looked up. His hazel eyes met mine and I immediately recognized him.

"Victor," I whispered, though it came out a way harsher than I had intended to.

"Bella," he said, sounding a little relieved, strained, and hurt at the same time. I gave him a curt nod and sat down. All the memories that I tried to forget was coming back.

It was like having several flashbacks at a time. I could see me and Victor walking to my dorm, him kissing me, then I see Tanya's face, then I see him and Kayla together. It was hard. I just wanted to get up and punch him in the face, but I didn't. I would show him I didn't need him at all. I would ignore Tanya also. I didn't need them, I had Edward. He was my happiness.

Throughout the lecture about some new book we were reading, I felt a poke in my shoulder. Then a neatly folded note flew at my desk, landing right in the middle. '_To: Bella'_ it said right there in the front.

I opened it out of curiosity and read the note.

_Bella,_

_Can we __please__ talk? You never let me explain what happened._

_Victor_

I scowled and crumpled it up. Without turning back I just chucked the paper ball over my shoulder. I heard it hit the ground, but I ignored it, not bothering to turn around and see where it landed.

Class flew by quickly as I snapped back into focus and paid attention. When class was over I got up. Unfortunately right in the front blocking the doorway was Victor.

"Excuse me," I said politely. He didn't say anything. I was losing my patience very quickly.

"Can you please move, I'm going to be late for class and it's a very long way," I said through gritted teeth.

"Not until you listen to me," he demanded.

"I am not going to listen to your reasoning. I saw it with my own two eyes. I don't need explaining. Now please move," I grounded out, then shoved past him. He let me through, making his body flat against the door.

I saw Edward walking up to the door. I smiled when I see him; he always brightened up my days.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hello," I said. He wrapped an arm delicately around my waist. He always treated me like I was a fragile porcelain doll.

He leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

"Eager aren't we," he teased.

"I just missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," he said, then pecking my cheek.

We walked to my next class before he left me. When I entered the class and sat down in my seat, reality crashed down on me. Victor was really here and so was Tanya. It wasn't a hallucination, it wasn't a dream. It was real. I couldn't believe it. Everything was going so perfectly and now they came to ruin it.

I zoned out on all of my classes. I did however notice that Tanya was in my Spanish class and was chattering with Jessica, no doubt finding the 411 on everyone here, including me.

Lunch came and suddenly I felt butterflies knot around in my stomach. My appetite was gone. I went in line, but only got a water bottle. I sat down in my usual seat between Edward and Emmett.

Edward was quiet also, but looked guilty for some reason. He didn't get anything to eat. When I sat down, he quickly grabbed my left hand and started playing around with it.

Across the table Alice looked at me with a worried expression.

"Bella, Rosalie can you two come with me to Edward's car? I left my make up bag in there," Alice lied easily and perfectly. But Edward shot her a strange look and handed her his keys carefully.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I won't hurt your baby. That scratch was Emmett's fault, not mine,"

"It wasn't my fault! You even paid me to say that I did it, but Edward never asked!" Emmett blurted out. Alice slapped her forehead and walked out of the cafeteria calmly, like Emmett never said anything.

We were still close to the cafeteria that I heard Edward say," You guys scratched my car?"

We walked to the outside picnic benches, which were empty. Alice went to the Volvo really quick and grabbed a blanket from the trunk. She set it down and we sat on it.

"Did you and Edward get into a fight? You guys seem so strange today," Rosalie asked, concerned.

"No," I said and sighed. Everything seemed to be screwed up today.

"Victor is in my English class, he sits right behind me. Tanya is in my Spanish class, I don't know about Biology and P.E.,"

"Tanya was in my Government class, which Edward is in also. She seemed to know Edward and she greeted him politely, but with….desire in her eyes," I frowned. I was already losing to Tanya.

"But don't worry Bella, he just greeted her back, but he looked pained. They definitely had a history," Alice said, tapping her chin for possibilities.

I tried to remember if Tanya ever mentioned an Edward before, but I was drawing up a blank.

"Alice, what was the name of the art/music school Edward gone to in New York?" I asked, cautiously.

"Smith Institution of Fine Arts," Alice said. I wracked my brain seeing if Tanya ever went to that school, she did.

I gasped at my revelation.

"Are you sure he went to that school?" I asked. My bottom lip was quivering and I felt like crying.

"Yes," Alice said slowly.

"Tanya went to that school before. I remember her saying something about this gorgeous boy with hair like a penny," My voice surprisingly sounded emotionless, like a robot.

"Maybe it is just a huge coincidence!"

I shook my head.

"You don't see people with the color of Edward's hair all the time," I said with a bitter laugh.

"Well Tanya, she barely holds a candle to you. You are all Edward sees, think about and maybe even love," Alice said.

I scoffed. "Once he looks at Tanya again, he'll dump me in a heartbeat. She is way better than me in looks, brains, and everything else. I should just surrender already," I said.

"Bella," Alice sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

That's silly right," I said. I wiped away my tears.

"Come on let's go back. I don't want to be late to another class," I said.

We went back inside and saw Edward waiting outside the cafeteria doors.

"Bella," he said before running to me and sweeping me in his arms.

I put my head to his chest and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"You've been crying," he said, looking down at me.

"Alice accidentally poked the eyeliner pencil in my eye since I was fidgeting so much," I lied. It wasn't very believable considering I didn't have an ounce of make-up on my face, but he bought it, oddly enough.

I closed my eyes and he kissed my eyelids gently.

"Feel better now?"

I sighed, "Much,"

We went to Biology and were the first ones there. We sat down on our seats and waited for everyone else to arrive. Soon people started filing in and sitting in their seats. Nothing changed in Biology, no new students, no complications.

We walked to PE where I sat on the bleachers. I watched everyone play basketball. Once again there were no new students.

The rest of the week passed by smoothly. Victor didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him, same thing with Tanya. But I spoke too soon. My life suddenly picked up in a whirlwind and everything was haywire. Nothing seemed the same anymore, at all, no matter how they all acted like everything was fantastic, it wasn't.

**I don't know if anybody caught that detail but in the beginning Emmett was looking around for something so he could hit Edward. ;)**

**Please _REVIEW,_ no matter how bad this chapter was. Review!! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. I think we all know Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 18**

**TPOV**

_Right before Forks….._

My heels echoed across the empty hall. I turned down the corner and found what I was looking for._ Good_. I turned around, still empty. _Even better._ I hesitated. Is it worth the risk? _Of course. _But I knew I could do better. I continued walking until I reached my final destination. It was right next to the Principal's office. _Perfect._

I reached into my tailored coat and pulled out a compact mirror. I opened it and looked at myself. My curls were intact, the strawberry tint was there. My make-up was perfect. My outfit was always a perfect 10. Nothing to lose here.

_3, 2, 1_

My hand gripped the handle and then I pulled.

_Oops._

The fire alarm started blaring loudly, flashing red. I heard the shouts of students from across the hall and they all started filing out right after the teacher. They stared unabashedly at me, while I stared back, with no guilt at all.

The principal, Ms. Davis, slammed opened her door, red-faced. She stared at me and motioned for me to follow her. She went back into her office and I was right behind her. She pointed at the seats in front of her. I sat down and made myself comfortable.

She grabbed the intercom right in front of her and spoke, calling the janitor to turn off the alarm. Then she requested all classes go back and resume their lessons. Then she turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"Name?"

"Tanya Denali,"

She picked up a phone from her desk and called the secretary.

"Kathy, please get me Tanya Denali's file ASAP,"

"What on earth has possessed you to pull that alarm?" she asked.

The secretary poked her head in and walked silently to the desk and put a manila folder on the desk. Ms. Davis immediately dismissed her.

She opened the folder and started looking at papers and such.

"As I can see through your files Ms. Denali, you always had the perfect record. No tardiness, detentions, and always a well praised student. You were never any trouble at all! You were doing so well! What made you pull that alarm?"

I shrugged. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a stick of gum. I popped it into my mouth and rolled the wrapper up into a tiny ball. I flicked it right in front of me and it hit her right in the nose. _Bull's eye._

I knew one thing about Ms. Davis. She despised gum. If she had the power to ban it all over the world, she would. Her eye twitched and she breathed in deeply.

"Spit that gum out,"

"No," I said defiantly. I chewed it with an open mouth, which irked her more.

"_Now_," she demanded.

"Didn't you hear me? N-O. No,"

"Spit it out or there would be serious consequences," she threatened, her voice getting lower.

"Fine,"

I smacked my gum once more. Then I got my finger and pulled it out. I waved it right in front of her face, before she shot a look at me. I raised an eyebrow and then I stuck it on the nearest picture frame. Lucky for me it was a picture of her and her fat cat. My gum wad was right on her cat's face.

"Oops," I said.

Ms. Davis shook her head and opened a drawer. She handed me a piece of blank paper. Then she started to look for a pen.

"No need," I said, holding up a permanent marker.

"I'll be right back. You are to write about why you pulled the fire alarm and how you are going to make it up for the school. No leaving this room,"

Once she immediately left I started writing. By the time she came back, I was done. The paper was neatly folded with Ms. Davis scrawled in front with neat, cursive writing.

She sat down back at her seat and quickly scanned through the paper. Her hands trembled. She picked up the phone and quickly told her secretary to call my parents. Both my parents were busy, but my father was able to talk on the phone.

"Mr. Denali, I am disappointed and sorry to say that your daughter, Tanya, is being expelled,"

"Expelled? Why?!"

"She pulled the fire alarm when it was completely unnecessary. It is a school violation and accounts also for vandalism,"

I heard my father sigh. I rolled my eyes. He was obviously pretending to act concerned and would want to get out of this phone call as quickly as possible.

"What can we do Ms. Davis?" he asked.

"It depends on how quickly you can arrive,"

"I'm in New York currently, so I can get there in about 2-3 hours,"

"That can be arranged. I think it will give more than enough time for Tanya to pack up her belongings,"

"See you soon,"

"Bye,"

"You heard me. Go to your room and start packing. As a prestigious boarding school, we cannot allow you to stay any longer. I am disappointed to see you leave, but there is no other choice,"

I marched out of the room and down the corridor. I opened the door and stepped out onto the cobbler steps. I made the short five minutes walk to my dorm building and I checked in.

I went into my room and started packing.

Two hours later I was more than ready to go. My father and his chauffeur came into my room and assisted with carrying my belongings out. I grabbed the last suitcase and closed the door behind me. I followed my father out and we were on our way to the car. Then I saw someone familiar.

"Mrs. Dwyer!" I shouted.

She turned around and smiled. She quickly walked to me and waved.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," I shrugged. I was curious as to why she was here.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here Mrs. Dwyer?"

"Call me Renee. And to answer your question, I'm here to pick up some paper from the office that they want at her current school,"

"Oh really? What school does she go to now? I keep forgetting the name. Spoons?" I guessed.

She laughed.

"You're on the right track with the utensils. Forks, Washington. Bella is currently attending Forks High School, it's a public school. It is so desperately rainy there, I have no idea how she can stand it,"

"Did she make any friends yet?"

"Lots. I heard from her father, she was the center of attention. And she is dating a boy, Edward Cullen. She sent me a photo of him, he is absolutely gorgeous,"

Edward Cullen huh?

Renee glanced at her watch and gasped.

"I must be going. I need to get back home soon. Nice talking to you Tanya! Good bye!" she waved hastily and rushed off into the direction of the main office.

A plan was quickly forming into my head. I stepped into the car and closed it behind me.

"Daddy, I want to go to school in Forks,"

I looked out the window and smiled. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, both at Forks High School. It's like killing two birds with one stone. Everything will go my way, just watch. They don't know what they are up against.

* * *

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any sooner! It has been almost two months! I had writer's block and school just started. I still have writer's block and I need to rethink about why Tanya and Victor are there and what their purpose is. This chapter helped me a bit, but everything is still fuzzy. Thank you guys for reviewing and reminding me to update. You guys are awesome! **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
